Fetiches
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Ash siempre fue ajeno a las relaciones sociales con el sexo femenino, en lo que a terrenos fuera de la amistad, consistían. Pero que hacer cuando aquellos instintos primitivos se vuelven cada vez mas incontrolables. Sobre todo cuando la causa principal de ellos, prácticamente se encuentra conviviendo a su lado. Advertencia, lemon en potencia, insinuaciones sexuales. Only 18.
1. Chapter 1

**Fetiches.**

.

.

**By Sato Vampire**

.

.

**N.A:** Saludos queridos lectores, una vez más soy yo. Sato Vampire quien me vengo a asomar por esta sección de fanfiction con pequeñito gran One Shot. Sé que algunos me recordaran por anteriores fics Advanceshipping, y de hecho se de consciencia que antes fui un Advance irrevocable, lamentablemente parece que me eh vuelto al lado oscuro de la fuerza XD Ok, ok desde cuando estaba en el lado luminoso…naaa.

Bueno en asuntos más serios, desde hace tiempo anhelaba poder escribir un fic Lemon, digno de competir con mis creaciones basadas en gore, acción y tragedia. Hoy por hoy admito que esa idea pensaba estar basada en un tema Advanceshiping pero lamentablemente no lo será.

El lemon que les traigo es mi primer trabajo de pokemon y mi segundo trabajo Amourshipping. Puede que resulte algo inusual para la mayoría de lectores de Lemon pero es mi fic mi idea y mis afecciones, así que ni hablar.

Ok dejemos la charla para después, por ahora disfruten de este one shot y si les gusta pues ya saben dónde poner favoritos. Corre cinta.

.

.

_**Sinopsis**_

Ash siempre fue ajeno a las relaciones sociales con el sexo femenino, en lo que a terrenos fuera de la amistad, consistían. Eso no quiere decir que fue un cerrado a la interacción con las chicas y todo lo que ello resultasen Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo sus instintos primitivos más que desaparecer, parecían cobrar fuerza. Lamentablemente seria su amiga de la infancia; Serena quien resulte ser la deudora que cumplirá todas las "diversiones" de su "querido" amigo.

Advertencia: Lemon explicito, insinuación a fetiches, nudismo, erotismo y demás aberraciones sexuales explicitas o implícitas. Leas bajo su propia responsabilidad. Preferencia, mayores de 18. Lo de ley. No me culpes después.

.

**Capítulo 1. Incontrolable**

.

.

Tras reunir el agua del grifo en sus manos, Ash literalmente se golpeó la cara con el agua fría. Pestañeo un par de veces mientras sus palmas se cerraban sobre sus rostro y las deslizaba por sus nariz y boca, levanto la vista hacia el espejo que estaba frente suyo, intentado apaciguar al demonio que se escondía dentro de su cuerpo.

"¡Deja de pensar en eso!" era más un orden que una petición que por fortuna solo se escuchó en ese cuarto. El baño era pequeño y solo disponía de unos cuantos servicios además del lavamanos donde ahora se estaba "duchando". Este era el cuarto pomo de agua que se echaba encima y a esta altura hasta su ropa misma se había mojado, al menos el cuello de su camisa y su chaqueta. Su gorra se hallaba sobre la pileta a su derecha, pero ni así se había salvado de unas cuantas gotas de agua.

La razón por la que nuestro buen amigo se estaba dando baños de jícara en el sanitario, era porque intentaba apaciguar la "calentura" que amenazaba con fundir su mente y quemar con sus pulcros y nobles ideales, cambiándoles por un frenesí de poder salvaje y primitivo. En términos más simples, intentaba nublar la maldita lujuria que lo estaba matando.

Seguramente se preguntaran. ¿Ash Ketchum lujurioso? Bueno no es algo tan descabellado, al menos si lo vemos desde la perspectiva del aludido. Quien por ahora tenía un pequeño, bueno más bien un gran problema con cual lidiar.

"Tranquilo Ash…tranquilo…piensa en otra cosa…piensa…en la próxima medalla, ¡Sí! Piensa en nuestra próxima batalla, piensa en que pokemons utilizar y cuales entrenar…piensa en la comida…diablos…no pienses eso ¡No pienses eso…!" El pobre entrenador hacía referencia quizá al único placer al que se arrojaba con mucho gusto; la comida, pero oh cruel realidad. Esto termino siendo un activador de aquel otro hasta hace poco suprimido "placer"

El joven estrujo sus manos en puños que temblaban mientras seguían sobre el lavamanos, se separó un poco más del reposabrazos y con su cabeza inclinada en intentar negar sus oscuros pensamientos cerro sus ojos en un intento inútil por bloquear lo que venía, pero sabía que su mente enviciada le fallaría, como le estaba haciendo últimamente.

En su mente a pesar de no ver nada más que momentánea oscuridad, pudo ver algo…eran…un par de pies descalzos. Pero no cualquier par de pies…estos eran unos refinados pies delicados, de tonalidad durazno, un poco más blanquizco en donde se apreciaban sus estilizados talone y empeines, con un tono rosado carmín en sus delicados y suaves arcos y esos dedos…lindos, que eran como pequeñas motas de algodón, coronados por unas bellísimas uñas, color rosa pastel bien delineadas, de admirable forma, lo que indicaba un cuidado exigente. ¿Quién sería el hermoso ángel que fuese poseedor de tan divinos y hermosos pies de cristal? Tan claros y visiblemente suaves como seda o satín.

.

Al ver aquellos delicados pies femeninos, él azabache perdió todo rastro de conciencia o lógica posible. Sabia de quien eran aquello piececitos, lo sabía muy bien, lentamente la imagen que se desarrolló en su mente, fue más allá al mostrar las manos del joven, aun cubiertas por sus guanteletes negros mientras temblorosa y tímidamente se acercaban más y más hasta casi rozar la delicada dermis de aquellos pies, que al rose con sus yemas sintió terso suave y cálido. Una sensación por mucho, más indescriptible que culmino en un dolor muy intenso surgido en su entrepierna.

Ash levanto la vista, y esta fue premiada por la visión de aquellas piernas largas y delgadas como las de una Gardevoir…que terminan donde una falda corta de tablillas de color cereza apareció, Ash sabía que dichas piernas eran de una chica en especial. Una que considero una gran amiga desde su infancia. Casi podía decir que era como su hermana. Eso último no sonó tan grato.

Esto era sin duda insoportable para el pobre azabache, su dolor físico por intentar evitar el desfogue de sus instintos era desquiciante, quizá lo único que se comparaba con su culpa, eso era porque a pesar de no conocer demasiado del tema sabía que no eran siempre vistas de buen modo. Sobre todo por las mujeres y por ello se sentía mal; enfermo, fatal. Pero al mismo tiempo, ansias deseosas de proseguir enfocándose a ello como un vicio, una droga. Quería…ver más allá de donde las ropas cubrían, quería admirar aquellos pies y tocarlos con un afán hasta entonces desconocidos, y casi como un escozor, sus labios sintieron temblar…

Imaginariamente sintió el toque de sus manos sobre aquellos pies con algo más de deseo, como un depredador que tomaba a su presa y no pretendía soltarla. Pero casi de inmediato aquella persona aquella chica respondió negativamente.

.

-¡Ash no…! –la voz de esa chica le asalto por medio de esta demanda. Ash entonces enfoco su visión en aquella joven. Lo siguiente fu aún más desquiciante y difícil de soportar. El rostro de ángel de nadie más ni menos que Serena, su amiga de infancia, su actual acompañante que junto con los hermanos Limone; Clemont y Bonnie viajaban desde que había arribado a la región de Kalos.

Lejos de la realidad que esto significaba, Serena era ahora su centro de atención. Su rostro aunque un poco intimidado, era hermoso y fino, bello y celestial, su cabello castaño miel sedoso, suave y largo como una bella cascada de rizos dorados. Y lo que posiblemente era tan atractivo o más que sus hermosas piernas o sus delicados pies; sus ojos, de color celeste aguamarina.

Sin embargo algo que le llego a atemorizar fue la actitud de Serena ante sus caricias. –¡Ash! Detente, me estas asustando…

.

El azabache abrió sus ojos turbiamente alterados. Dándose cuenta de que lo que había acontecido, no iba más allá de un sueño mundano, bueno más bien no tan mundano. Cundo su vista hubo recuperado por completo su enfoque, se vio a si miso reflejado en el espejo. Su cabello mojado, su rostro turbado su mirada, aun pérdida con lo que podía reconocerse como unas ojeras nacientes en la comisura de sus parpados.

Sus ojos castaños, chocolate denotaban cierta confusión y algo que podía ser parecido a un estado narcótico. Soltó una especie de suspiro, cansado de alguna forma. Algo no andaba bien, su otro yo del espejo se veía sonrojado a pesar de su tez morena, y sin embargo, el calor que hasta hace poco le carcomía la mente, parecía ir en franca etirada…pero ¿Porque?

Tras flexionarse un poco y mientras balanceo el peso de una pierna a otra, sintió algo húmedo en la zona de su entrepierna, con ligera sensación presente en lo más cercano de su muslo izquierdo. Aun sin consciencia de lo que había acontecido aun, Ash se incorporó en su altura total, miro a su otro yo del espejo y luego desvió su mirada a la zona intima de su reflejo.

A pesar del tono oscuro de su pantalón y de lo grueso de la tela, ahí estaba a simple vista y sin necesidad de hacer gran búsqueda salvo que fuese oculto por algo más. Una mancha de humedad, pequeña pero suficiente para develarse por sí misma. Resultando la respuesta de porque parecía que aquella sensación agobiante se había ido ya.

Consciente de lo que era y sabedor que aquello no era "orina" Ash sintió la vergüenza gestándose en su vientre, denotando tinte rojizo en sus mejillas. Las pruebas lo confirmaban. Ash Ketchum había tenido un "sueño húmedo" bueno a falta de un término ms apropiado…si era un sueño húmedo. Como siquiera pensar que la simple imagen de Serena y de sus pies le llevasen a un grado de excitación tal que le produjeron un orgasmo. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era él?

En efecto se sintió culpable, por ello. No solo por el hecho de fijar a su amiga casi hermana como objeto de su fantasía pervertida. Sino porque, sea producto de su mente o no, algo dentro de su yo más oscuro, se había excitado aún más cuando miro a la chica asustada sus ojos celestes cautivadores lucían atemorizados, sinónimos de una especie de atracción por su actitud reamente encantadora, pero además, algo que lo asustaba a él también.

.

.

-Soy…de lo peor…-Ash se maldijo a si mismo tras observar su mano desnuda ahora, frotando sus dedos e inspeccionando el líquido espeso y blanquizco que se embarraba entre sus dedos. Se sintió como un depravado o un degenerado…no tenía cara para ver a Serena de frente, tampoco a ninguna otra chica ni siquiera a su madre. ¿Que era ahora él…?

.

.

TOCK TOCK

.

.

Un par de golpes suave se escucharon contra su puerta, sacando al azabache de sus pensamientos recriminatorios. Miro hacia la puerta mientras apresuradamente cerraba su cremallera y lavaba sus manos para limpiar todo vestigio de semen.

.

.

-¿Si…? –Pregunto un poco confuso y algo atemorizado, pero luchando al máximo por disimularlo. Una voz familiar y por ahora tranquilizante le respondió.

-Ash, soy yo. Clemont. Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero como has demorado algo de tiempo…bueno, solo quería decir que Serena este algo preocupada pues es raro que estés ausente cuando la comida esta lista. Y quizá te sientas un poco enfermo. –Si Clemont supiera que tan enfermo se sentía Ash.

-Estoy bien…Clemont. Bueno…solo un poco…cansado…-Fue lo que pudo encontrar a la mano.

-¿Está todo bien Ash…? Si quieres decir algo no dudes en hacerlo. –Clemont podía ser joven pero tenía una madurez digna de reconocer.

-Descuida…puedo manejarlo. En un momento les alcanzo. Pueden empezar su mí. –Convencido a si mismo que debía disimular su accidente Ash sonó lo más convincente que pudo.

-De acuerdo. Tomate tu tiempo amigo. –Clemont termino convencido y unos pasos cada vez distantes se escucharon perderse en el pasillo.

.

.

Tras notar la ausencia de su amigo. Ash miro de nuevo al espejo. Afortunadamente aun traía consigo su mochila. No tenían mucho tiempo de haber llegado al centro pokemon y podría sacarle provecho a esto, seguramente traería una muda de ropa interior, aunque la mancha en su pantalón no seria tan fácil de encubrir, salvo quizá; por el hecho de estar casi empapado y tener trazas de agua por toda su ropa.

Sin más que poder hacer, Ash miro su mochila y por un momento recordó el primer día que volvió a conocer a Serena. Fue gracias a dicha mochila, la excusa perfecta para que la joven se acercase…Ash no le guardaba ningún rencor, pero se sentía culpable por ser él el pervertido.

.

.

-Serena…por favor perdóname…-mentalmente le pidió disculpas a su amiga, aun cuando fuese una fantasía solo para su mente sucia, eso era suficiente falta de respeto según el criterio del joven.

.

.

Culpándose nuevamente procedió a abrir el cierre en búsqueda de una muda nueva de ropa.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con este nuevo fic. No pienso hacer de ello, un enorme fanfic, pero al menos podremos disfrutar de este interesante trabajo Lemon, en el cual; poder expresar una especie de conducta obsesiva compulsiva de cierto azabache. Claro que no sin cobrar factura que para Ash será algo muy difícil de afrontar.

Además, no olviden a Serena que por cierto no es una blanca palomita inocentona. Jejeje será curioso ver qué sucede cuando ella en su franca "inocencia" se encuentra con un demonio lujurioso a mitad de la noche en un pasillo oscuro del centro pokemon. Impactante será saber que ese demonio será nadie mas ni menos que Ash Ketchum su amor platónico. XD

Ok nos estaremos viendo, de mientras disfruten de la velada. Y considérenlo un buen aporte para la sección de fics en español amourshipping

Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos de nuevo queridos lectores, como eh visto, en un periodo de 5 días mas o menos, y el fic tuvo una sustancial aceptación de parte de la audiencia, sumado a la presentación de un nuevo lector quien me referiré como Mr F. y a quien tengo que agradecer por una gran cantidad de consejos y opiniones, igualmente veo que al parecer algunos seguidores les podría parecer interesante una especie de fic Harem. Bien. Estaba planeando algo parecido, pero…si pienso hacer un fanfic harem, supongo que no será para este trabajo. En todo caso si se presenta la oportunidad o no, de publicar un fanfic de Ash siendo de repente abordado por todas sus amigas exigiéndole cuentas claras, bueno si las cosas se dan como esperamos, ustedes y yo podremos reír disfrutar y envidiar de las situaciones que se armen en ese fic cuando sin darse cuenta Ash Kethum termine obteniendo un Harem. **

**Voy a serles franco, los animes de harem; con el típico chico que cuida su castidad frente a una bola de chicas súper urgidas por tirársele, es algo repetitivo y puede que hasta tonto, pero en manos adecuadas; dicha trama puede modificarse hasta un punto más ameno, con un bonachón que termina saliendo de santo para volverse pecador tras caer en la lujuria. Algo mejorado es lo que quiero presentarles.**

**Bueno mientras lo piensan y mientras lo pienso yo, que debo recordar tengo otros fics que atender, le dejo que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo, Y deléitense mientras el pobre Ash sufre como pagano mientras su otro yo pervertido, recién descubre el potencial de sus capacidades como macho alfa al definir su territorio y "sus" hembras. Sé que esto último suena mal y habrá lectoras entre la audiencia que se sientan un poco ofendidas, imploro me disculpen. Hare lo posible por recompensarlas. Para ello vean la nueva entrega.**

**PD: lo anterior estaba planificado para ser publicado el día 22 de Abril presente, pero por causas de fuerza mayor no se pudo realizar sino hasta actual fecha. Disculpen los inconvenientes.**

.

.

_**Capitulo 2: Ilusiones y Decepciones**_

.

.

La puerta se abrió y un empapado Ash Ketcum se hizo camino por el pasillo rumbo al comedor principal del centro pokemon, donde seguramente sus amigos le estaban esperando. Habían trascurrido cerca de 15 minutos desde que Clemont le había llamado para unirse a ellos a la mesa, desde entonces había hecho lo posible por no solo cambiar su ropa para ocultar los rastros de sus fechorías sino también poder mentalizarse una y otra vez en un esfuerzo por mantener el control y la cordura de su mente, antes que su ansia de "Serenarse" lo volviesen un animal salvaje.

Finalmente y tras convencerse a si mismo de mantener su calibre 45, descargada y bajo llave, pudo salir al encuentro de sus amigo y de la comida, sin olvidar a su fiel "amiga" Pikachu. pikachu. Lo anterior le costaba aun poder asimilarlo, pues hacia poco que se había enterado de la verdadera identidad de su inseparable compañero y lo que esto significaba, pero por circunstancias actuales, prefería no prestarle atención, es decir; hembra o macho, pikachu era su amigo o amiga inseparable. Claro que desde el punto de vista actual, no era tampoco crucial, porque pikahu, no le despertaba ningún interés, como lo hacía Serena.

.

.

-Mejor olvido esto. Lo último que quiero es comenzar a ver a pikachu con el mismo interés que Serena.- Pensó para sus adentros el joven azabache, para menear después la cabeza y proseguir su encuentro con los hermanos Limone y su amiga Serena.

.

.

En el comedor del centro pokemon vemos a un único grupo de entrenadores, dos hermanos de cabello rubio y ojos azulados, que estaban sentados ya a la mesa, la mas pequeña del grupo Bonnie estaba algo impaciente por poder comer, tanto que incluso había perdida cierta atención brindada a su pequeñín y dormilón Dedene. Clemont por su parte estaba moviendo sus manos de forma alterna como un gesto de ociosidad, pero quien estaba más inquieta era nade más ni menos que Serena, a quien dado su comportamiento casual, sumado al hecho que Ash; se hubiese encerrado en el baño apenas ellos arribaron ahí y que hasta ahora no daba gesto de salir, le mantenía en ascuas.

.

.

-Tengo hambre. Serena podemos comer ya. -La pequeña Bonnie pregunto a la chica de cabellos miel sin embargo ella no le prestó atención.

-Serena Clemont pregunto sumándose a su hermana en protesta por la falta de clemencia para comer, mas sin embargo la aludida se mantenían pensativa mientras miraba uno de los ventanales del centro pokemon; para ser una instalación ubicada en el campo, las instalaciones estaban a nivel de cualquier otra que pudiera encontrarse en algún poblado o ciudad de Kalos, era muy notoria la prosperidad económica de la región. Sin embargo para Serena que había crecido en sitios como este, poco interés le importa esto, y más era saber que tanto le aquejaba a su querido amigo Ash.

-Serena. -La chica reacciono mientras su vista se centro de nuevo en la manita de Bonnie agitándose frente su visa. La pequeña rubiecita le miraba consternada, y con cierta preocupación.

-Que…que pasa… -pregunto la joven de hermosos ojos celeste

-Te sucede algo serena estas muy distraída. Le dijo la chiquilla, a lo cual la mayor solo respondió meneando la cabeza despreocupada dando a entender a la pequeñita que estaba bien.

-Los siento Bonnie estoy pensando…disculpa les serviré de comer n seguida

-Muchas gracias Serena. Eres la mejor! Bonnie sonrió mientras sus ojos azules se iluminaban como vitrales. En serio que tenía unos hermosos ojos.

-Gracias Serena. Clemont dijo mientras tomaba compostura en su asiento, miro hacia el pasillo y su semblante mostro una sonrisa más tranquila. -Miren parece que no comeremos solos después de todo.

.

.

Amas chicas miraron en dirección hacia el pasillo, grata sorpresa; ahí venia Ash Ketchum, algo mojado…mejor dicho, empapado, arrastrando su mochila en su mano derecha y su camisa azul y blanco a la espalda sujeta por su mano izquierda. Serena se alegro mucho más que cualquiera, sin embargo; de inmediato percibió la actitud con la que su querido amigo caminaba; cabizbajo, casi arrastrando los pies, y ocultando su vista por la visera de su gorra, sus hombros caídos eran sinónimo de depresión o de una angustia que la joven no fue la única en notarlo.

Siendo consciente que debía de disimular su condición o encubrirla tras una excusa, Ash dio un suspiro escondido mientras retomaba una postura más amena y vivaz, levanto la vista dándoles a sus amigos una versión, por así decirlo…opacada de sus usuales facetas de vigor y alegría.

.

.

-Lamento el retraso, chicos. estaba algo…acalorado…si acalorado jeje. Era en parte cierto, pero que otra cosa podría decirles, mas aun a Serena. Apenas cruzo vista con la aludida sus pupilas se dilataron y volvió a percibir aquella sensación que era precuela de todo lo que sufrió en el sanitario. De inmediato desvió la atención de su amiga y procedió a fijarse en la mesa servida. –Vaya que bien. Veo que esta lista la comida. –Era gracia de Arceus o el solo hecho de mencionar comida, le hizo recordar su oscuro apetito el cual seguía hambriento por la fala del preciado fruto.

-Eh…Ash te encuentras bien. -Bonnie le pregunto mientras se acerca al ahora entumecido Ketchum, quien en una postura semi-encorbada se había congelado. -Oye Ash se que es divertido jugar a las estatuas de marfil, pero podríamos jugar después de comer. Tengo hambre. –Bonnie inocentemente pensaba que su amigo o como le había posteriormente denominado; su "hermano mayor adoptivo", pretendía una nueva jugarreta, después de todo Ash siempre se comportaba como si tuviese la misma edad de la chiquilla.

-Ash, amigo ese semblante no da buena pinta. Creo que estas enfermo. Clemont dio una rápida evaluación ante la postura y expresión del joven. Nuevamente el genio rubio acertó pero para el pobre azabache, era como si lo hubieran desenmascarado o mejor aún, desnudado en frente de Serena y la pequeña Bonnie.

-En serio…-Serena se había alterado por oír esto. De inmediato ella se acerco al joven quien al mirar a la responsable de sus episodios de infierno, se limito a fingir nuevamente.

-Eh…este. No, esperen. Yo este…estoy bien hicos, solo necesito aire fresco. Eso es…todo. –A medida que Serena se acercaba, sintió su malestar aumentando. Para evitar que su virilidad latente levantase vuelo revelándose a través de sus prendas de vestir, Ash disimulo una especie de dolor punzante en su vientre, lo que le dio pauta a agacharse, escondiendo hábilmente su falo naciente. Esto solo alerto más a Serena y los chicos.

-¡Ash!…¿Que te paso? ¡¿Que te duele?! Serena se asusto en serio, no menos fue la respuesta de Bonnie y de Clemont. Este último, sujeto el brazo de su amigo mayor mientras indicaba a su hermanita le acercase una silla.

-Vamos Ash. Si te duele el estomago, siéntate en esta silla. Eso ayudara. Bonnie le explico al azabache mientras le indicaba tomar asiento, Ash le agradeció rotundamente a la rubiecita pues estando de pie, era más probable que fuese descubierto, claro que esto no sería eficaz sino mantenía alejados a sus amigos o al menos distraídos con su falso malestar estomacal.

-Gracias…esto. Me siento…mareado…yo…no sé. Creo que amanecí así.

-¿Pero por qué? hasta apenas te pusiste así, todos desayunamos lo mismo. Dudo que sea la comida que Serena hizo. –Clemont cerró sospechas descartando el desayuno que Serena había preparado esta mañana.

-No…Clemont pero yo cocine bien la comida. Siempre eh sido cuidadosa y aseada. -La aludida joven defendió su actuar en lo dotes culinarios.

.

.

Ash se encorvo en la silla mientras tanto, llamo la atención de los chicos, no podía permitir que una discusión y potencial enojo de Serena por culpa suya fuera a salir de esta discusión, así que levantando sus manos llamo la atención de los chicos.

.

.

-¡Esperen! Esperen. No creo que sea la comida chica. Créanme, sé cuando algo que comí me hace daño y dudo que sea lo que preparo Serena. En serio…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ash. Después de todo, como come, no creo que se enferme tan fácilmente. Bonnie entro una vez más como un ángel de la guardia salvando a Ash de sus acciones.

Entonces no es mi comida lo que te enfermo Ash. -Serena encaro a su amigo con ojos esperanzadores, casi suplicantes. Por si esto fuera poco, la joven "inconscientemente" llevo sus manos al frente suplicante y un ligero sonrojo, asalto su mejilla durazno.

Ash se quería morir cuando vio a Serena en esa posee, casi podía ser algo idéntico a la actitud de la joven en aquella fantasía perversa. Una actitud de docilidad y temor en este caso, al rechazo del joven y para Ash, la actitud suplicante de la chica le estaba haciendo más daño que bien

N…no…no. No! Serena. Este…esto, la comida es…de…deliciosa. Me gusta. Cuando respondió a la joven intentando controlar su temperatura y su temblorina no pudo evitar el sonrojo en su mirada así como una especie de tic nervioso asaltando su parpado izquierdo.

¿Ash…enserio? La joven de hermoso cabello le pregunto sonriente mientras intensamente él se estaba quemando. Si pudiera le suplicaría a Serena que dejase de hacer esas caras pues lastimaba su entrepierna. Y bueno, con una erección del tamaño de Dragoner apretando contra sus pantalones, era de entender lo último.

Por Arceus…Ash tienes fiebre. Clemont miro al par que levantaba con ayuda de sus dedos, la visera de Ash. Develando el sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas. Eso sumado a su estado catatónico y semblante cansado era más que acorde al rostro de un enfermo. Y si era así, solo que Ash estaba enfermo de la mente, mas allá de cualquier malestar físico.

Míralo, hermano esta mas rojo que un Makargo. Bonnie se llevo las manos cerca de su rostro con espanto, acaso Ash se había incendiado y, solo faltaba que llamas surgiesen de su cuerpo como un varadero, Magma.

Esto….Ash se encorvo sobre sí mismo, en serio que no se sentía bien y francamente su cuerpo no le ayudaba, diablos en serio esto no daba buena pinta. Tenía que pensar en algo, una excusa, algo para salir de ahí. Como era que había caído en este estado. Ya ni siquiera estaba pensando bien.

En un intento por controlarse, Ash fingió un ataque de migraña llevándose sus manos a esta mientras encorvaba el cuerpo y se sumía más en la silla. En el acto declaro abiertamente su malestar en la forma de una jaqueca. Cosa que Clemont comenzó a cuestionar, pero que Serena y Bonnie tomaron con mayor preocupación. Inmediatamente la joven de cabellos amielados tomo el pañuelo que guardaba Ash en su mochila y que había tomado de sus manos antes de entrar al centro pokemon, lo mojo con abundancia usando el agua de una jarra de la mesa y luego se acerco a su amigo, con intenciones de bajar su fiebre.

Ash por su parte, estaba perdiendo hasta el juicio. ¿A este grado había caído de degeneración? O podía caer aun más abajo.

-Ash mírame. -El azabache levanto su mirar hacia la joven, al verla, claramente pudo notar un cambio leve en la actitud de la chica; ¿Impresión quizá? O quizá era… ¿Miedo? -Esto te hará sentir mejor. -Dijo mientras levantaba el pañuelo húmedo y lo acercaba a su frente.

.

.

Lo que pasaría a continuación, sería totalmente increíble e inesperado.

.

.

Ash parpadeo un par de veces, cuando el pañero toco su frente ardiente, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Como si no fuese Ash sino alguien más o algo más, tomo la muñeca de serena apretando fuerte. Ella sintió la presión y sus delicados y suaves dedos soltaron el pañuelo. Los hermanos Limone miraron esto sorprendidos, pero la sorpresa, estaba lejos de terminar.

Casi bramando como un pokemon salvaje como una bestia desenfrenada y con un arrebato de fuerza engañosa, el joven Ash Ketcum sujeto el vientre de Serena con su mano libre y como si fuese un bulto de avena, la levanto de sus piernas para posteriormente colocarla sobre la mesa con una brutalidad que distaría mucho del Ash Ketchum cuidadoso y sensible que todos conocemos. Los utensilios, platos, vasos y tazones fueron lanzados lejos de la mesa cuando la chica azoto sobre esta. Serena apenas reacciono después del osado maltrato de parte de su amigo querida y adorado. Que es lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando hubo recuperado la noción de lo acontecido Serena estaba costada boca arriba, los hermanos Limone congelados de la impresión en sus diversos semblantes y paralizados sin siquiera dar crédito o pauta a si lo que pasaba era realidad o no. Lo siguiente que la chica vio fue a Ash, con una mirada perdida y oscurecida por la posición dominante que tenia; de pie a lado de ella con ambas manos presionando contra su pecho, pero más increíble, sentir los dedos del joven perturbado, presionando por sobre sus senos.

Sin poder dar crédito a esto…ella miro a Ash y el miedo, no el temor se gesto en su seno y recorrió hasta su vientre, ahí un peso hondo le jalo con fuerza, mareándola mientras la mano de su amigo empezaba a estrujar el cuello de su blusa.

.

.

-Ash…Ella llamo al demonio, que había poseía a su amigo, lo había tomado y controlaba y ahora lo dirigía en contra suyo, acaso el Ash Ketchum que veía era el mismo del cual ella estaba enamorada, con el cual ella soñaba en las noches, rescatándola de los monstruos como un autentico caballero andante.

Lo que haya sido que estuviese dentro de la mente de Ash capto el llamado que le dirigió su mirada hasta cruzar con la de la joven. El semblante perdido le altero mas mientras miraba esos ojos opacos, y carentes del brillo vivaz que tanto caracterizaba.

Entonces ella lo vio. Ash….estaba ahí, le miro…y le sonrió. De una forma tan aterradora que la chica gimió ahogando un grito. Su joven amigo miro por sobre su presa, la degusto a detalle. Tras ello, dirigió su mano libre hacia el sur, más abajo donde la falda empezaba, y lentamente los dedos del azabache guiando al resto de su mano y tras de ella su brazo se deslizaron por debajo de la falda color cereza, tal cual serpiente demoniaca que se introdujo suave y con un deslizamiento sigiloso y mortal hacia un solo sitio.

Serena encrespo mas su mirada llena de horror y su boca quedo paralizada en un gemido angustioso cuando sintió las yemas del aludido rozar aquella zona cubierta por su ropa intima con una tacto frio y letal. Ella casi grito pero fue más un gemido como si la hubiese "penetrado" con una daga. Ash e acerco mas mientras la joven estaba paralizada y con un suave rose de sus labios, ambos se dieron su primer beso.

.

.

-Eres mía… -Fue lo que alcanzo a murmurarle a la joven para después lamer el pómulo de su oído, finalizando su recorrido bífido por el rostro de una aterrorizada Serena. Luego de ello, el joven dio un fuerte jalón de sus agarres sobre los ropajes de la joven, desgarrando con fuerza aquellas prendas ultrajadas.

.

.

.

-¡ASH!.

.

.

/

.

.

.

-¡ASH! Ash reacciono parpadeando nuevamente. Enfoco de nuevo la vista y centro en su campo visual a Serena, cara a cara. Prácticamente a centímetros de besarse. La joven estaba tomando el rostro del azabache entre sus manos, podía sentir la piel tersa de la muchacha en contacto contra sus mejillas. ¿Que es lo que había pasado? – ¿Ash puedes oírme…? La voz de Serena parecía quebrarse como el cristal, frágil y endeble. Fue hasta estas alturas que el azabache despertó, para darse cuenta que lo anterior había sido otra alucinación. Y vaya forma de reaccionar:

En un grito y espasmo de sobresalto al salir del trance, y notar la cercana intimidad que tenia con la joven de sombrero, Ash salto hacia atrás mientras pasaban dos cosas; la primera es que en su impulso tiro la silla donde había estado sentado, lo que lo saco de balance y sumado a su estado de nervios, no pudo ve hacia donde iba ni reaccionar apropiadamente. Lo segundo fue que piso por accidente la cola del Fenekin de su amiga quien por el dolor producto del pisotón la pokemon zorrita chillo tan fuerte que asusto al pobre Ash asustándolo aun mas, y producto de esto; perdió el equilibrio yendo al piso, no sin antes darse de frente contra el borde de la mesa, rompiéndose la nariz en el proceso.

.

.

-¡ASH! –Tanto Serena como los hermanos Limone, se espantaron por lo sucedido y Bonnie casi llora cuando vio a As llevarse las manos a la nariz mientras la sangre se derramaba hacia el suelo manchando su playera negra.

-Mi nariz! -el pobre azabache tenia una fuga de fluido hidrhiaulico y como sucedería en una maquinari oesada. La fuerza en su "perforadora" perdia el vital fluido.

-Ire por la enfermera Joy. –Clemont supero rápido su sorpresa para entrar en acción.

.

.

Para Ash Ketchum este dia definitivamente no había sido de suerte ara él. Su poder de macho alfa estaría indispuesto por el resto de la tarde mientras lidiaba con el dolor y la hemorragia nasal, la cual, estando desde donde estaba…el piso. Se intensifico al poder ver de momento las panties de Serena y los mallones de Bonnie. Esto ultimo fue algo inesperado, y la sorpresa fue el mega derrame sanguíneo que parecía una autentica fuente danzante.

.

.

-Descuida Ash…te ayudaremos…Bonnie más agua por favor. –Serena se inclino sin percatarse de la posición "reveladora" que brindo a su amigo. El cual comenzó a revolcarse en el piso por la naciente excitación.

-Si. Aquí esta. –la pequeña rubia se incoo junto a Serena quienes sin notarlo también promovían la hemorragia nasal del aludido mientras este veía sus pantis postrado en el suelo.

.

—AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –El rugido de lamento del pobre azabache se escucho en todo el centro pokemon mientras pataleaba por evitar no solo la hemorragia, sino el potente falo que amenazaban con erguirse dentro de sus pantalones a pesar de la crítica fuga.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

.

Bueno queridos amigos y lectores, aquí tienen la segunda continuación del fic que a pesar de suponer algo sencillo hubo cientos d factores que se me interpusieron e impidieron la publicación de esta continuación. Pr ahora les dejo este avance y pues seguiré en el trabajo de más capítulos. Ahora solo espero la calidad del mismo no se haya visto afectada. Por el momento paso a despedirme y decirles que estaremos en contacto.

Por cierto, agradezco a los que se pasaron a comentar, los ue han añadido este fic a sus listas de seguimiento y favorito, por favor su labor cuenta para motivarme a seguir con trabajos así. Le deseo buen día noche tarde o mañana según la hora.

.

.

Sato Vampire cambio y fuera.

PD: Si están en favor de un fic Harem posterior a este escucho sus propuestas.


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos de nuevo queridos lectores y seguidores, vengo de nuevo a presentarles otra nueva entrega de este sensacional fanfic. Como puedo ver muchos más lectores se han sumado al grupo que empezamos en torno a esta historia, es algo increíble para mi, pues nunca pensé tener una rápida respuesta como lo veo ahora.

En contestación a varios lectores como "aloasa". El fic parece tener una tendencia de harem a pesar de que no lo es. Bueno, parte de lo que tiende al fetichismo involucra muchas perversiones que a menudo se pueden confundir con géneros de este tipo, como sería el ecchi por mencionar algunos. Pero quiero aclarar nuevamente que el fic es Amourshipping, pero claro; no podía faltar hacer sentír algo de celos a Serena, eso sin olvidar la posible competencia que le pueda surgir. Claro, no sabemos aun cual es la actitud de la joven respecto al tema. Por cierto, si bien en todo este trayecto nos hemos mantenido al margen del anime quiero hacer alguna referencia que considero oportunas para el desenvolvimiento de la trama, como sería lo acontecido recientemente en el episodio 25-26.

Antes de terminar, les comento esto último; Po democracia ficticia XD, les digo, que si va a haber un fanfic de Harem…si lo leyeron bien. Un fanfiction de HAREM…harem….harem. Ok con eso es más que suficiente. ^_^ Se que para "The Peguin Champion" esto no le sonara tan grato, pero descuida colega, si algo puedes esperar de un servidor. Es la originalidad, entiendo que mucho del cáncer que se esta cargando al anime son fetiches y fanservice como esto, pero por estar hablando de precisamente fetichismo y la idea del fanservice que promueve Serena pues creo que es darse de topes contra la pared cuanto a esto. Así que me esforzare para hacer un respetable trabajo.

Muy bien mientras digieren esta sensacional noticia, por favor invito disfruten de la siguiente continuación de este fic. Así que a los varones les solicito un paquete de pañuelos para contener la hemorragia nasal, y a las chicas les solicito tengan a la mano su fanar favorito de amourshipping. Eso ayuda mucho jejejeje

Bien, corre cinta.

/

.

.

**Capitulo 3: Rendición…**

.

.

La enfermera Joy termino su labor, seco el poco sudor de su frente, y admiro su obra. Ash Ketchum se encontraba sentado en una de las camas del ala medica del centro pokemon, si bien las instalaciones eran destinadas para el descanso y restauración de los pokemon, lo obvio fuese que también se encargasen de la condición de sus entrenadores, por lo que tanto el lugar como el personal, en este caso las enfermera Ioy, debían de tener ciertos conocimientos médicos útiles. Esta era la razón por la cual Ash se encontraba ahora con la nariz enyesada y unos cuantos parches y banditas, aparentemente la caída no fue tan dura pero a menos esa nariz tenía que ser tratada.

.

.

-Bien Ash hice lo mejo que pude, pero creo que tendrás ese yeso en la nariz por un tiempo. Al menos un mes.

-¿Un mes? ¿Es una broma? ¿No enfermera? –Refuto el joven entrenador con un cierto cambio de voz producto de la diferencia de aire respirable.

-No Ash no lo es. Pero descuida, es una suerte que no sea más grande. Así que no dará problemas estéticos. –La enfermera dio una sonrisa amable mientras reunía sus manos frente a su mandil. –Además las cicatrices siempre son bien vistas por las chicas. –Sonrió de manera provocativa haciendo que el joven desviara la mirada evitando tomarlo en cuenta

-Bueno…supongo que hay que ser optimista. –Ash dio un suspiro resignado y por el momento contemplo su rostros en el espejo portátil que la enfermera le proporciono, a fin de apreciar sus leves heridas. No eran gran cosa, antes había sido herido de gravedad y había sobrevivido, supondría que una nariz fracturada no lo detendría.

-De acuerdo Ash, hare pasar a tus amigos, estoy segura que les dará gusto saber que ya estas mejor. –Joy se dirigió a la puerta mientras el joven retomo una actitud defensiva que fue pasada por alto por la enfermera. Tenía que mantenerse calmo y ser- tranquilo…solo por ahora, aparentemente su obsesión por Serena había sido levemente adormecida, eso; o su contraparte lujuriosa se había noqueado por el golpe y aun no se despertaba. Mejor así, de esa forma no tendría que asustarse por que vieran su perforadora surgir de entre sus sabanas.

.

.

Tranquilizándose, Ash suspiro pausadamente intentado estar lo más tranquilo posible, claro que esto no evito que sintiera una temblor ligero asolar sus manos y una sensación extraña en el estomago, la cual no era para nada hambre. Intento olvídalo o hacerlo olvidar. Entre mas rápido pudiera controlarlo de nuevo sus impulsos estaría mas tranquilo y confiando de que no haría una tontería.

Cuando la enfermera arribo de nueva cuenta a la habitación venia acompañada del resto del equipo, el primer en entrar fue Clemont quien iba detrás de la enfermera Joy, le seguía Serena quien parecía ser la más preocupada o al menos esa era su actitud. Pikachu venia sobre el hombro de Clemont y salto directo hacia la cama del azabache quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y claro ejemplo de lo rápido que su semblante mejoro. Tras ver a su equipo, les mostro la misma sonrisa con la novedad del implemento en su nariz.

.

.

-Ash venimos a ver como estabas –Clemont fue el primero en romper el silencio cómodo pero innecesario. –La verdad nos asustaste un poco después de tu malestar y bueno…la caída.

-Estoy bien Clemont. Solo estoy algo apenado por tal espectáculo que arme.

-Bueno Ash pues no fue tanto espectáculo, cualquier lesión es dolorosa. –el genio rubio le disculpo haciendo menos el asunto.

-Serena…-Ash centro su atención en su amiga y la causa de sus episodios de lujuria, a pesar de lo acontecido Ash se mantenía también preocupado respecto a su amiga, lo bueno fue que por el momento se encontraba tranquilo o al menos le estaba saliendo bien el numerito. –¿Estas bien?

-Si…este Ash, yo me siento…apenada por lo que te paso en la nariz en serio que no quería…no quería asustarte. Ella desvió la mirada al no ser digna de su mirada.

-Este…estoy bien Serena, algo adolorido pero creo que estoy bien. ¿Por cierto? ¿Está bien Fenekin?

-Sí. Ella se encuentra bien, solo fue un pequeño pisotón, pero en serio se encuentra bien.

-Creo que le debo una disculpa de todos modos. No era mi intención lastimarla y bueno…también te debó una disculpa. –Ella reanimo su interés en encontrarse con su mirada, por un momento su rostro se debatía entre la sorpresa y el ánimo tan propio de ella.

–Me…me alegro que estés bien Ash.

-Bueno…Ash al menos vemos que no hay mucho problema con tu nariz. Eso significa que no tendremos dificultades respecto a tu condición cuando renovemos el viaje.

-Pues mientras siga las instrucciones de la enfermera Joy, creo que todo ira bien. ¿No es asi enfermera?

-Así es Ash, tu estas en perfectas condiciones y como te había dicho anteriormente. Tu condición solo se limita a mantener controlados tus nervios solo mientras tienes la fíbula.

-Nervios…-Esto último era de interrogación. –Disculpe enfermera, pero que tiene que ver los nervios con mi nariz y mi bienestar.

No es tanto por tu bienestar Ash solo que de momento no será conveniente sufrir tantas emociones porque tus nervios faciales y me refiero a tu nariz no podrían controlarlos bien.

-Es decir, no emocionarme. Eso lo veo difícil. ¿No podre reírme o llorar?

-Mas allá de llorar o reír…digamos que no te convendrá asustarte o sorprenderte.

-Y eso porque exactamente enfermera. –Clemont nervino con la mima curiosidad.

-Bueno…me refiero a que Ash no debe recibir sorpresas o sustos que puedan alterarlo o de lo contrario…

.

.

Antes de que Joy pudiese declarar el peculiar problema de Ash un pequeño bulto apareció dando un salto por lo aires o mejor dicho del piso a la cama del aludido, revelándose como la pequeña Bonnie quien para sorpresa de los presentes y gracia de nosotros los lectores…se encontraba vestida como una parodia de la enfermera Joy, el uniforme de enfermera por alguna razón poseía una falda relativamente corta para la norma, y si bien del resto del conjunto se veía razonablemente decente, fue la actitud de la niña que inocentemente decidió jugar a la enfermera con su hermano mayor de "mentís".

.

.

-Soy la enfermera y voy a hacer que te sientas mejor. ¿Dime donde te duele? –Dijo sonriendo la niña mientras Deedene salía de su cofia sobre la cabeza de la niña. Si bien esto parecía gracioso lo cierto es que para Ash quien estaba acostado…ver a la pequeña rubia brincar sobre su cama mientras la falda relativamente corta dejaba ver una sutil primera vista de sus pantis infantiles y sus muslitos revestidos por esas medias blancas, fue más que suficiente para que el pobre sufriera lo que a partir de ahora seria la distintiva reacción que presentaría en cada impresión o sorpresa.

.

.

Una hemorragia nasal que se derramo lentamente por ambos orificios de la nariz del azabache y que lentamente dibujo su camino por la comisura de su boca en dirección a su barbilla, para luego caer gota a gota hacia las sabanas.

.

.

-Ash-nisan! Bonnie se percato de esto y asustada se llevo las manos a la boca para llamar a su hermano mayor de mentís. –¡Hermano mira algo le paso a Ash! ¡Está sangrando.!

.

.

No hubo necesidad de que los demás hicieran su propio descubrimiento, todos incluso la enfermera Joy vieron esto tan nítido como Bonnie. Serena al igual que la pequeña rubia se llevo a las manos al rostro y Clemont se apresuro a cargar a Bonnie para alejarla de la cama. De inmediato el pobre azabache se desplomo mientras un semblante de ojos entrecerrados pero fuera de foco indicaban su nerviosismo y la frustración de detener dicha hemorragia.

La enfermera Joy por el contrario…solo mantuvo una mirada desaprobatorio mientas Clemont sujetaba a su hermana y Ash intentaba sujetar su nariz con ambas manos en un gesto desalentador.

.

.

Como decía de lo contrario sufrirá episodios de hemorragias nasales sin control, Al menos durante el tiempo que lleve esa fíbula. –Joy termino su diagnostico sin saber si eso ahora les resultaba importante o no. Y Serena mostraba una cara que no tenia comparación. Era sorpresa, indignación o temor…no lo podíamos saber a menos que ella misma lo dijera.

.

.

Para el pobre Azabache que en estos momento requería a toda instancia un pañuelo o lo que fuera para contener le hemorragia perdía levemente noción de su actual desventaja frente cualquier provocación. Lo que solo podía marcar una cosa. El inicio de un ciento de perversiones y alusión a estas. Una pena para el pobre azabache que se moría por un pañuelo.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

Bueno queridos lectores aquí termino esta entrega, me hubiera gusta seguir un poco mas pero solo eh podido preparar estas líneas y para suerte mía la cosa no va tan bien como quisiera. Necesito terminar una investigación y lamentablemente no puedo proseguir con los fics si no termino esto que me esta cansando. En fin esperemos que esta semana sea un progreso significativo y pueda seguir escribiendo fics y dibujando fanarts.

De momento eso es todo, los estaré viendo en breve. Sato Vampire fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo colegas y lectores de fanfiction, vengo con una nueva entrega de este fic que no pude hacer debidamente en la anterior entrega pero por ahora veo que si bien no ah habido muchos reviews si ah habido nuevos lectores que se han sumado al grupo en favoritos y seguidores. Damos la bienvenida y bueno acá esta la continuación, del capítulo 4 un poco más extensa para este fic pero créanme que es para compensar la anterior. Ok espero les agrade mucho porque si me costó darle formato a tanta idea perversa.**

.

.

/

.

.

**Capítulo IV: Confirmaciones**

.

.

.

Ash se encontraba recostado en su cama en el ala medica, después de la maldita hemorragia nasal que por poco lo deja frio y de la aclaración de la enfermera Joy, respecto a su naiz vendada pues, habia descubierto de mala forma; que si llegase a sentí una ligera excitación, bueno; esta terminaria provocando una "pequeña" hemorragia nasal.

Lo ultimo fue de total desagrado del joven que ahora, estando recostado en su cama, descubria una mas de sus aparentemente nuevas fascinaciones; las pantis de las niñas, bueno; de las chicas en general. Era mejor pensar asi antes de comenzr a desarrollar tendecias loliconeras.

"loliconeras…interpretación de lolicon o complejo lolita." Ash habia leído un poco respecto al tema una vez consultados los motores de búsqueda en su pokedex, usualmente lo utilizaba para búsquedas respecto a los pokemns y cualquier otra cosa que pudiese venir la mano. Agradecia la prosperidad económica y el potencial tecnológico de Kalos por la eficacia del servicio y de momento estos le habian dado cierta información de interes. O al menos eso creía.

Curiosamente para el joven Ketchum, estos temas eran dirigidos a chicos màs jovenes que él, lo que le generaba cierta pena. Es decir; ¿Cuantos años tenia èl? Diesi- Algo llamo su atención, sacándole de su estado reflexivo. Miro hacia la puerta del recinto y detuvo todo movimiento en espera de que la quietud y el silencio y asentado le pemitiesen distnguir la minima transmutancia. Al parecer no hubo nada, quizá solo imagino ver algo al filo de la ventana de la puerta, o solo creyo ver algo. De cualquier manera se tomo su tiempo antes de volver a su actividdad de reflexión interna.

Por el momento la maldita lujura encandilada por ese monstruo dentro de él habia regresado y no solo eso, sino que habia tomado un nuevo gusto. Algo que se aprovecho de pensamientos, recuedos y memorias de noble y pulcro actuar, para volcarlas en una visión herada y enferma, solo cegada por lujuria y algo que generaba un actuar impropio de dichas acciones: Ash habia descubierto la fascinación que podían despetar en él las pantaletas féminas, sin impotar de quien procediese. Ligera gracia pues podia recordar algunos momentos donde eso paso por alto. Lamentablemente ahora no.

.

.

"¿Que hare..?" –Ash se pregunto si mismo, lo ideal seia hundir esos malos pensamientos de una vez por todas Si en el pasado lo habia hecho ya, porque no hacerlo ahora. Lamentablemente era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

"Pensare en otra cosas…" Un intento vano de distraerse. "Una estrategia para batallas contra tipo aire y acero" pregunta de examen quizá. Error "Esto no va a ninguna parte…" Ash termino diciendo esto con pesar y cansancio

.

.

/

.

.

Haber visto las panties de Bonnie solo habia despertado más su interés en fijarse en as chicas y contemplarlas como no habia tenido idea. Si, era un hecho que la pequeña rubia no lo habia hecho intencionalmente pero para el necesitado entrenado; La pequeña rubiecita era realmente linda, simpatica y muy tierna sabia ganarse a la gente y siendo franco; ella tenia unos hermosos ojitos azul celeste con un peculiar brillo que nunca antes habia visto.

Si tan solo no pensara que estar con ella era un riesgo facil de fallar al jugarlo, lo dificil de esto; era que teniaun contacto y una relacion amistosa con la pequeña a un grado que bien podia opacar el papel de Clemont como hermano mayor.

Estba consciente de admitir, aunque fuese para si mismo, que comenzaba a tener estos deseos insanos por la pequeña Bonnie y era totalmente fuera de lugar, tampoco queria indagar mas alla en esto, pues si bien era un pervertido o eso penso a su criterio, tampoco queria ser un degeneado, dado que solo le acarrearía serios problemas a futuro.

Bonnie realmente era una niña linda y cierto era de admitir que lo mejor era disfrutar de su ternura sin corromper ni uno solo de sus rizos dorados. Estaba seguro que cuando ella fuese un poco mayor seria realmente hermosa, tanto como Serena y no tendría problemas en pedirle sea su novia-

"Espera un momento…" Ash se detuvo en seco, tal confirmación lo dejo congelado incluso fuera de toda meditación. Si alguien estuviese en ese momento o entrara en el pabellón medico, no causaría ninguna sorpresa en el pobre azabache pues para empezar este estaria tan absorto en su autoreflexion que ni se fijaría de ello, nisiquiera cuando aquel que ingresara se posara frente suyo e incluso saludase o de plano palmase su rostro en busca de respuestas.

.

.

Haya sido esto solo una especulación o no, lo cierto es que Ash se dio cuenta no hasta entonces que el admitia la necesidad no de una amiga, sino de una novia. O una chica con quien poder probar estas nuevas necesidades. Claro que con las formalidades recurrentes.

.

.

-Una novia…nunca pensé hablar de esto nisiquiera conmigo mismo y menos de esta manera. –El azabache lo confeso con incredulidad. Bueno siendo honesto consigo mismo quizá él tenia este tipo de manias o necesidades y pensaba que encajaban con el impulso de encontrar una paeja.

Lo habia leído una ocasión, en cuestiones relacionadas a los pokemons. Sabia que algunas especies de estos, a lo largo de sus evolusiones, llegaban a un punto en que pocedian a buscar una pareja con la cual estar, al mens por breve tiempo. Ash no era tonto del todo, sabía que situaciones similaes se daban entre las personas, pero nunca pensó que vinieran a él de esta forma. Y bueno, suponía no era adecuado dirigir parte de estas atenciones a una péqueña como Bonnie. Ea como si juntara a un Gallate con una pequeña Kirlia. Totalmente absurdo.

-Mejor dejo de ver a Bonnie asi o realmente algo malo sucederá. –Si bien no estaba del todo confome con esta elección, era lo mejor, por Bonnie, las demás pequeñas con quienes pudiese interactar y claro para él tambien. Ademas su mente peversa entro de nuevo en acción: para que buscarla, cuando la pequea rubiecita acudia a el como abeja a la miel. Si no se conociera, Ash diría que habia sonreíd sin saberlo.

.

.

/

.

.

Dejando ese complicado tema atrás, Ash ahora se centraba diectamente en un objetivo en específico. En vez de ocultar el problema, lo ideal seria confrontarlo. Que no era siempre lo que hacia; enfrentar los problemas y superarlos, como en una batalla. Asi que, armado de deteminacion y como si le hablase a un enemigo Ash inicio la batalla contra su demonio interior.

.

.

se quien eres o mejor dicho lo que eres. Dime… ¿Que es lo que quieres…? –Nunca hubo respuesta al menos no una que hayamos escuchado, pero el veterano de Kanto seguía ahí, como si escuchase a quien le habia dirigido estas palabras.

-Si. Eso es lo que noto. Pero antes que nada. Tú sigues siendo un impulso, y yo soy quien dice como actuar. –Respondio a la nada esperando la respuesta, que como sucedió anteriormente, escucho detenidmente la nada.

-No llegaremos a un acuedo si no me escuchas primero. Dejaremo en paz a Bonnie y cualquier pequeña. ¿Esta bien…? Lo que quieras será con una chica mas…"grande" –Ash temia que las cosas fuesen directo a cierta pelicastaña de tono amielado que concia y apreciaba tan bien.

-¡Ok! Ok, primeo que nada todo respecto con Serena…se que ella es…diferente…y que es la única amiga que podía pedirle se mi novia. Pero por oto lado… -Ash reflexiono, Serena era especial por muchas cosas, irónicamente la razón por lo que Ash la habia olvidado era parte de esa especialidad que solo ella tenia.

-Ella es diferente. Si pudiera elegir de alguna de mis amiga podria hacerlo pero no estoy sguro, Serena es…especial –Confeso el azabache un poco desviado del tema. –Es demsiado buena para mi…-Quiza era inseguridad, el joven aun no sabia demasiado de estos temas, no habia tenido una novia. No al menos desde...

.

.

Aquella negociación duro buen tanto hasta que el joven pudo llegar a un acuerdo con su contrparte bestial, debido a la hora que era y el hecho que la enfermer Joy habia hecho ya sus rondines por esta noche, solo el mismo Ash fue quien menciono y acepto dichos terminos respecto a su compotmiento tan radical que habia desrrollado

.

.

-De acuerdo…ahora, ya sabes las reglas, y mas te vale que las respetes o vere la forma de hacerte pagar aun si con ello tengo que golpearme contra la pared. ¿Entendido? Serena es una gran amiga, ella es…como una hermana y si bien no se si eso sea bueno o maloes una de mis mejores amigas mi mayor tesoro. Y quiero sentir ese respeto en todo momento. Al menos mientras puedo definir que más hacer.

Ash habia pactado ese trato con su lujua desenfrenada, al menos por ahora, mientras fijaba cuales eran los detalles mas actractivos de las chicas, y claro dejar bien planteados cuales eran los limites a seguir. Algo complicado y que para mala suerte no dejaban de hostigar mientras la peforadora en sus pantalones se encontraba en fase neutra.

.

.

-Malditos pantalones…-Ash se maldecía una y otra vez mientras intentaba consiliar sueño. Pero ajeno a dicho conflicto interno, en algún punto de ese lugar. Alguien estaba realmente ocupada.

.

.

/

.

.

En algún punto mas precisamente en los sanitarios del complejo, en el baño de mujeres, ultima fila de portesuelas…un débil gemido se escucho, ningua nota de dolor en este; todo lo contrario. Un placer desbordante que rosaba la mania se volvió a escuchar.

Dentro; nos encontramos a una Serena, complemente extasiada y cegada en su fantasia que se encontraba masturbándose de manera constante, sus dedos mayor e índice hacían el trabajo de excitar su intimidad recorriendola de arriba a abajo mientas ella se encontraba sentada en el inhodoro, su otra mano se encargaba de masajear uno de sus senos, la joven de hermosos ojos celeste y suave piel tersa blanqueci se autocomplacia con gran ternura, en un gesto futil por interpretar en sus caricias, los tactos de otra persona, una en especial.

.

.

-"Ash…" –Con gran extasis en pronunciar dicho nombre Serena llego a su orgasmo mientras una descarga de endorfinas liberadas tomaban por asalto su sistema nervioso, provocándole una reacción electizante que le obligo a encorvar la espalda hasta recargar su cuerpo contra el deposito del sevicio, seguido de un gemido prolongado y lastimero que a leguas provocaba excitación ajena. La chica se contorsiono mientas su mano en su intimidad presionaba sus dedos en lo ma profundo de su intimidad, sus senos, de considerable tamaño ensanchaban mientas sus pezones, altamente erectos liberaban una carga de lo que bien podría ser "fluido materno". Finalmente el sonido de liquido derramarse en el sevicio dio por conluido dicho espectáculo lejos de morboso, muy excitante y algo envidiable.

.

.

Cuando las sensaciones del pots-orgasmo se hubiesen retirado ya, una sensación de vacio se apodero de los agotados musculos de Serena, ella termino rendida sobre el inhodoro, tanto que sus posaderas se fueron levenemtne hacia dentro del mismo servicio pero eso poco le importo a la joven, nisiquiea cuando la sensación relativamente helada del agua toco sus suaves nalgas, sin provocar mas alla de un ligero respingon. El rostro de Serena por otro lado estaba ahora lejos de satisfecho, no porque no ubiese disfrutado del acto, sino de la realidad que venia después de aquella fantasia; estaba sola.

Lagrimas se dermaron de sus ojos cristalinos, quien sabe si por el espasmo posterior al extasis o al hecho de no estar junto a esa persona que tanto apreciaba y por quien sentía un deseo casi enfemizo. Eso le dio un ligero sentdo de pesar, pero de inmediato el sonrojo en sus mejillas se incremento conforme su semblante pasaba de la tristeza notoria, a una sonrisa extraña; unos dirían que algo intimidante. Adoptando ahora un gesto mas tranquilo la chica tomo consciencia de su actual estado, se encontraba semi-hundida en el servicio, sus piernas blancas y desnudas se levantaban en angulo hacia arriba mientras sus pantorrillas y pies colgaban pesadamente apuntando hacia el suelo, ambos tobillos quedaban esposados por la ropa interior blanca y la pantaleta de dormir de color rosa.

Sus pantuflas se hallaban en el piso en desorden, conforme sus pies se elevaron parcialmente del suelo. Estaba desnuda de sus tobillos hasta arriba de sus senos, los cuales impedían que su camisa de dormir descendiera más allá. Su conjunto superior de dormir se habia quedado lejos o fuera de la vista, y ciertamente la vista que pudiera darle a quien abriera la pueta del baño se daría de bruces con la mayor sorpresa erotica de su joven vida. Sin mebargo, para Serena; ella esperaba alguien en específico.

.

.

-"Ash…mi Ash…" –Fue casi un llamado a la locua desquiciante. Algo que estaba conteniendo más de la cuenta y que estaba dispuesta a demostrar a todo el mundo. –Eres mio…hehehe. –Fue una risita que se dividia entre la ternura y la locura. Algo que solo alguien con una mente tan perturbada podría encontrar como lindo. –Mio…y de nadie mas…

.

.

/

.

.

Serena se ecnontaba terminando de asearse en las regaderas, lo hizo de la forma más discreta posible. Habia demorado buen rato en levantrse del inhodoro que se le habian entumecido las piernas, pero eso no la limito para darse prisa y poder asearse, después de todo habia sumergido sus posaderas en un sitio no muy comodo. Dentro de la ducha se habia dado tiempo para tener una segunda fantasia. El desenfrenado instinto habia tomdo a la joven cuando se le ocurrio ir a ver como estaría Ash, tremenda sorpresa cuando le escucho hablar solo sobre cierta…"tendencia" que de acuerdo al joven entenador era de total negatividad…todo eso fue menos impotante que la afirmacion de necesitar una novia.

Eso último fue lo que en realidad remeció a Serena como no tenia idea. Si de por si tenia un porfundo afecto por el joven, hasta un punto que ella misma consideraba no muy normal, la gloria vino cuando ella escucho a su amor platónico afirmar que deseaba una novia, no solo por el hecho de cumplir una demanda biológica sino por el hecho de que en serio queria complementar una parte de su vida, compatir sentimientos, gustos o disgustos. Las cosas que una paeja de jovenes suelen realizar. Esto fue oro puro para la joven de amielados cabellos que sin contenion por poco provoca que la descrubran. Afortunadamente Ash estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que la jovencilla tomo iniciativa alejándose en dirección a los sanitarios.

Ahora en el presente y con la noche realmente muy avancada, Serena terminaba de arreglarse de manera presentable salió descalza caminando de puntas para que el sonido de la madera fuera aun menos audible, como si sus pantuflas fueran botas de casco según ella. Con la mania de una niña que juega al escondite, la hermosa chica de ojos celestes se dirigió hacia la habiacion donde debían de estar dumiendo los hemanos limone, pero sintió algo de curiosidad por ver si Ash aun seguía despierto, asi que desvio su camino hacia el pabellón medico. Quería verlo, decirle que ella sentía algo muy especial por él y que a diferencia del azabache ella no lo había olvidado.

Si, se sentía algo molesta pero mas que nada triste que el azabache la hubiera olvidado, al menos hasta que le conto sobre el evento sucitado en el campamento del profesor Oak donde se conocieron varios años atrás.

De cualquier forma la intención de Serena era desear estar a lado de "su" Ash y expresarle el afecto que tanto le provocaba. Sorpresa suya fue encontrarlo dormido profundamente. ¿Acaso se había demorado tanto? Una vez que lo confirmo por la ventanilla de la puerta ingreso haciendo el menor ruido posible, y caminando hacia la fila de camas donde descansaba su amigo y amor secreto.

Se detuvo a lado suyo, el pobre se veía abatido; como si hubiese sido evacuado de una zona de peligro o del campo de batalla. Serena había leído historias y visto películas, donde el héroe enfrentaba un desafio legendario y casi imposible, con tal de rescatar al amor de su vida y dado que algunas de esas hjistorias eran, hasta cierto punto demasiado dulces, incluso para ella no podía negar que el final era hermoso: Con el héroe levantándose triunfal mientras su amada en brazos le demostraba su afecto y fin consumar su romance para vivir juntos por siempre.

Serena tuvo que darse tiempo de imaginarse a si misma como la princesa rescatada por un apuesto caballero en armadura. Ese paladin de la justicia seria el mismo Ash quien tanto le provocaba estas fantasias como otras menos pulcras.

.

.

-Serena…-El murmullo del joven que entre dormido parecía hablar hacia la chica mas que a si mismo, sacaron a la joven mencionada de su fantasia con la rudeza de un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Ah…Ash…? Ella le pregunto por lo bajo, esperando su respuesta mientras se inclinaba mas cerca de su rostro al púnto de tocar con una de sus mano la mejilla derecha del aludido.

-Serena…-Nuevamente y sin inmutacion alguna el azabache proclamo el nombre de su más reciente compañera. Era obvio que solo hablaba dormido, pero para la castaña amielada, esto fue tranquilizador pues pensó que de verdad se había despértado, sin embargo; lo más interesante vino nuevamente al hablar el joven durmiente. –Tu eres…especial…linda…si lo eres. –Dichosa y algo incrédula, Serena sonrio ante lo que oía de labios de su amor platónico.

-¿Lo…lo soy Ash…? –Ella le pregunto con un tono leve y fantasioso, quería que aun dormido pudiera escuchar de nuevo la afirmación del azabache.

-Hermosa…eres…muy bonita…-Serena casi se ahogaba de la emoción hasta el punto de que sus ojos radiaban estrallas fugaces con una emoción envidiable por las lectoras de este fic.

-¡De…! Eh-digo… ¿De verdad lo soy…? –Ella se había sumergido en este jueguito que tanto le llenaba el corazón de alegría hasta el punto que podría empezar a hiperventilar y porque no, casi babear…

-Si…todo lo tuyo…lindo….tus ojos…tu cabello…tu sonrisa…-Era increibla lo fácil que el azabache era de manipular estando dormido, prácticamente le estaba diciendo todo lo que despierto nunca haría. Enloquecedor para la joven que se moría por aguantar las ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor correpondido.

-Que emoción…-La chica no podía evitarlo quería tomar en ese momento a su querido azabache y despertarlo para que en ese sitio a solas en esa noche que ahora parecía radiante y hermosa a ojos de la joven pudieran consolidar su amor. Sin embargo lo que vino a continuación fue aun más halagador y quizá un poco incomodo también-

-y tu piel es tan….suave…tan agradbale que quisiera morderla. –Serena se detuvo petrificada como si de una ventisca la hubiese tomado en pleno aire. –Quisiera morderte…y lamerte como un helado…todo todo tu cuerpo, Serena…-La chica abrió sus ojos dilatando sus pupilas hasta un punto máximo apenas desglosando lo que escuchaba. –Todo me vuelves loco serena. Si pudiera tocar tu pelo, tu rostro, tus piernas…-¿Qué acaso el azabache se había olvidado de algo tan distintivo en ella? –Tus pies…Arceus…mataría a por tener esos pies de angel en mis manos…

.

.

A este punto no era verídico si Ash era quien decía esto último o si su subcinsciente perverso se había colado en la fantasía provocada por la devoción inicial que el azabache había iniciado y que ahora este perverso y lujurioso ente estaba encausando. Y lo que realmente dio por llegar al borde del show, fue lo último;

Una ligera pero constante hemorragia nasal que empezó a fluir lenta pero constante de la nariz del joven y que comenzó a abrirse paso por la comisura de sus labios hacia la almohada y en seguimiento a ello, la perforadoras en los pantalones del azabache despertó con una renovada energía y un vigor tal que por sí mismo sobresalían entre la ropa y cobertores que le ocultaban, cuando Serena noto esto, su semblante quedo en shock en una expresión que se dividía entre la sorpresa, el temor y porque no, la alegría de ver aquel falo tan despierto y tan levantado por causa suya.

Francamente la suerte de Serena ante esta situación sería de envidia para las lectoras de este fic y una sonrisa pervertida de parte de la comunidad varonil de lectores. De cualquier forma la cosa no era precisamente lo que la chica había esperado y cierto fue que esto era más de lo que había venido a buscar. A este punto Serena estaba perdiendo las opciones de que hacer y cómo proceder. Finalmente en un momento de lucidez, eso o que cierto azabache estaba comenzando a reaccionar ante la hemorragia que amenazaba con ahogarlo. Serena se decidió por el único camino posible: Huir de ahí.

.

.

/

.

.

Sea porque lo que estaba soñando era demasiado fantástico o porque de pronto una sensación sabor cobre le asedio en la garganta así como una sensación de ahogo, lo cierto es que la violencia con que esta acción vino a él Ash Ketchum no tuvo mas remedio que despertar de golpe mientras luchaba por tomar aire mientras la sangre se colaba por su garganta.

.

.

Cogh! Coght! Coth! Que- que rayos… -Entre un ataque de tos que le obligo a espetar sangre por la boca en una espectáculo nada grato el azabache despertó sentándose de golpe y siendo un desastre en sí mismo. Una vez se hubo recuperado, miro en todas direcciones esperando quizá asistencia, era un centro pokemon así que la enfermera debería estar al tanto, pero esta nuca llego. Se había dormido o andaba en ronda quizá.

De cualquier forma, para cuando el azabache pudo recuperarse descubrió que estaba solo en ese sitio, con sangre en su rostro, camisa, almohada y demás sitios así como una sensación de una humedad no identificada en su pantalón. Alivio suyo fue cuando comprobó que solo se trataba de bueno de otro tipo de fluido diferente la sangre.

.

.

-Que… ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? –Ash se pregunto a sí mismo, acaso un sueño húmedo Si ese fuera el caso estaba más que jodido, pues no podría dormir tranquilo a sabiendas que cada vez que lo tuviera, terminaría con una hemorragia nasal que lo intentaría ahogar. Eso o dormir en compañía de sus amigos quienes evitarían que tuviera un ataque nocturno pero a sabiendas de que también se enteraría de eso último y para juicio de Ash; los demás en especial Bonnie no tenía que pagar por sus perversiones.

.

.

-Maldita nariz…porque tuve que golpeármela. –dijo mientras se levantaba y disponía a salir de la habitación en dirección al sanitario. –me pregunto porque surgió esto dio, no es tampoco fácil que tenga estos…sueños. Digo no lo sé, tendrá que ver con lo que siento por ella. Que mas da mejor no pienso mas tenerías…a este paso terminare yendo a urgencias.

.

.

Si Ash hubiese sido más cuidadoso, o hubiera intentado olisquear el aire en las cercanías se hubiera dado cuenta que alguien más, alguien precisamente fémina estaba ahí también. Casi 5 minutos después Serena se despego de la columna que estaba entre un muro y una ventana ella se había escabullido de su amigo pero debido a la falta de tiempo solo pudo intentar ocultarse en ese sitio muy obvio ante una búsqueda más neutral, pero contando que Ash iba aturdido, y meditando sobre sus problemas así como atontado por la pérdida de sangre. Bueno digamos que Serena fue una ninja para el azabache.

Una vez vio su oportunidad y camino libre la joven castaña emprendió la huida. Sigilosamente ella volvió al cuarto donde para alivio los hermanos Limone aun dormían tan cómodamente, es cierto que ellos aun eran jóvenes y criados a la usanza tradicional de dormir temprano para levantarse temprano. Serena dio uno pasitos hacia su cama hasta que se dio un rápido golpe en la frente. ¡Sus sandalias! Ella las había perdido pero ¿donde…? Solo en un sitio. El pabellón medico.

.

.

/

.

.

Serena se devolvió dando pasos con sus pies desnudos de vuelta al pabellón medico. Suerte para ella pudo ver al ingresar que Ash aun no había vuelto, de inmediato y sin perder tiempo la joven castaña se lanzo a buscar una y otra vez sin tomarse la molestia de agacharse por completo dejando su retaguardia muy expuesta a cualquier asalto de falange. Finalmente y aun pensando cómo fue que terminaron en posiciones tan distantes, Serena consiguió sus sandalias y nuevamente caminando descalza estuvo a punto de tomar la manija de la puerta cuando esta se abrió lentamente.

La chica prácticamente desapareció con apenas tiempo para impedir que Ash la viese frente suyo cuando este ingreso. Ash estaban hecho polvo y además de ello agotado, solo quería dormir, ni siquiera se fijo en que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta y que de inmediato se puso al día detrás suyo, por andar descalza o hacia gran ruido así que simplemente siguió a Ash evitando entrar en su campo de visión; literalmente volviéndose su sombra.

.

.

-No se porque tanto alboroto por estas cosas. Solo me dejan perdido. Si sigo asi estare muy fuera de forma para seguir la liga. Arceus que parte de esto es natural según tu. –El joven comenzó a quejarse solo por el hecho de sentir atracción a una chica sin saber que era esta quien estaba detrás de él. –No voy a mentirlo, mas ahora siento una ligera pizca de aroma agradable en el entorno. Como si…no, estoy seguro que son mis nervios nada mas.

.

.

Sin mayor percance y casi cerrando los ojos Ash entro en la cama mientras serena se pegaba junto a la columna evitando ser vista con pésimos resultados pero compensado con la torpeza y somnolencia del joven entrenador. Cuando este su acostó en otra de las camas y comenzó a relajarse Serena surgió de su escondite deslizándose tan lento como pudo casi gateando y dandono unas buena primera entrada de su "retaguardia" mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta.

.

.

-Serena…-Ella se congelo insofacto esperando la inquisidora pregunta del azabache pidiéndole el motivo de su visita nocturna y de su peculiar modo de gatear, sin embargo esta pregunta nunca llego. Después de unos segundos Serena escucho solo murmullos y luego: -Hueles…bien, no sabes cuánto quisiera poder tocarte, sobre todo tus pies…si…Arceus esos pies, esas piernas… -La joven volteo para ver que Ash en efecto estaba durmiendo y que de un modo estaba confesando la admiración enfermiza por sus pies. Ella volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y sin vacilar mas gateo con más insistencia en salir de ahí y de la incómoda situación.

.

.

Una vez de vuelta en la habitación Serena se encontraba sentada en su cama con ambas piernas sobre el colchón. Ella estaba igual de rendida que el azabache pero antes de conciliar el sueño seguía mirando sus pies. Intentando ver que de excitante podían ser. A su criterio no lo eran, ella tenía zonas de su cuerpo que eran más encantadoras y personalmente más divertidas que sus pies, vamos Ash ni siquiera los había visto.

.

.

-Ash…eres…un poco distinto…pero, no por ello dejare de quererte tanto. Y ahora que lo se…no dudare en continuar mi plan de convencerte sobre mis sentimientos. Hehehehe. –A pesar de haber dicho todo esto en su mente la risita no pudo evitar salir con una pequeña suavidad y un dejo de perversión. –Ashi…mi ashi…solo necesitaba oír que querías una novia…para tener mi oportunidad…heheheh no se tu…pero para mí.; los días serán más divertidos a partir de mañana.

.

.

Esa fue la declaración de la joven que entonces esbozo una mirada que bien podía encajar con las descripciones precisas de la Yandere mas extrema hasta entonces conocida.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

/

Hasta aquí llega la entrega de esta peculiar fic amopurshipping. Como acabn de ver oh Arceus mira que sorpresa hemos tenido, bueno espero que lo haya sido porque hasta aqui me llego el tren de ideas, eso también sumándole factores técnicos que me hicieron escribir varias secciones en repetidas ocasiones. Bien queridos amigos veo que el fic se quiere enfriar, espero que con esta continuación podamos calentarlo un poco. Al menos hasta que Ash y Serena tengan su momento íntimo o hasta que Ash termine persiguiendo a serena por todas partes o por el contrario que serena se encierre con Ash en algún sitio donde solo estén ambos sin intervención ajena. Me pregunto cuál será lo mejor.

De cualquier forma, primero que nade decidí hacer de Serena una yandere, espero esto no moleste tanto pero siendo sincero tengo pensado exponer mas del tema en próximas entregas. Y bueno hay que admitir que no puedes dejar de amar a las yanderes no importa cuando les temas. Quiza ahora cuando Millefu, Korrina y demás chicas urgidas vengan a por Ash, terminen enfrentándose la versión yandere de serena a ver si hacen lo mismo que vimos en el anime.

Ok antes de despedirme tengo que hacer este informe: quiero dejar claro que varias ideas han sido meramente mías y que poco o nada de influencias han venido de trabajo de otros autores, en tal caso, haría mención y expondría los enlaces. Ahora bien, el siguiente aviso es para mostrarles un sensacional video fanmade que ah sido oro para los pervertidos que son amourshippers como yo. El video esta en youtube bajo el nombre de "El extraño caso de Ash Ketchum" de cuyos dos fanarts los pueden encontrar en mi galería de favoritos. Así como referencias al autor de los mismos.

Ok ahora si eso es todo por ahora los dejo mientras voy a atender otros proyectitos de fanfics que publicare en breve. Buen día/noche


	5. Chapter 5

_Basta de fiascos, queridos lectores lo que ustedes quieren ver o ansían ver desde que pusieron sus ojos en el titulo de este fic, fue claramente eso, fetiches. Dígase, lo que quieren leer es a un Ash en franca decadencia frente a sus impulsos sexuales, tirándose a una Serena con dotes yanguires y una actitud obsesiva/ninfómana esperanzada a dejarse tomar por el mismo joven. ¿No es así? Hago esta pregunta de apertura porque mucho de ustedes están o han estado deseosos desde hace mucho tiempo de poder degustar de la próxima continuación de este fic con potencial, por lo cual…no es raro suponer muchos de ustedes han expresado su desdén, así que en vista de lo prometido es deuda; aquí les ofrezco la continuación de este sino sensacional, por lo menos atractivo fic._

_Como nota personal diré que pensé mucho en serio mucho sobre el seguimiento de esta historia; probé de todo, leí de todo un poco y me informe de todo un poco más, a fin de buscar algo útil para darle seguimiento. De igual forma solicite algo de ayuda de buenos amigos, a quien le debo más que nada una línea argumental más coherente y realista, pues ella me ayudo ofreciendo ideas y potenciales líneas argumentales que tome en cuenta a la hora de dirigir la trama de este fic. Así fue como logramos darle progresos que pueden leer a partir de esta noche, eh por cierto…antes que nada Feliz año nuevo queridos amigos y lectores. Ya se nos fue el año, para mí fue un gran año, podría hablar por horas del mismo, sin embargo eso ya sería abusar. Por lo que, antes que pase eso, les ofrezco esta sensacional continuación. Lean degusten y por favor…si en verdad les encanto, dejen su review, ya que así podre saber o al menos ver si la nueva mejora es la mejor._

_._

_._

_Los veré al final de capitulo._

_._

_(ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente lectura hace referencia a lemon o sexo explícito o insinuado entre personajes de actitud y apariencia juvenil. Recuerden que los personajes implicados son ficticios y que en su defecto se les consideraría mayores de 18 años, pese a cualquier apariencia física.)_

.

.

**Capítulo VI: Lolita.**

.

.

Nuestra vista se ilumino tan sutilmente que apenas pudimos apreciar o percibir, sin embargo lo que haya sucedido previo a esto, nos importó de poco cuando escuchamos aquella dulce y tierna vocecilla llamando a alguien en específico.

.

.

-Ash…sempai…así… –La visión de una chica, no…una niña; una hermosa niña de al menos unos 8 años apareció frente a nuestros ojos; la gloria de aquellos que lo deseen así, se haría realidad al descubrir a aquella pequeñuela totalmente desnuda. Envuelta solo entre neblinas que en nada servían para ocultar su completa belleza, provista por su desnudez, su tersa piel blanquecina era sin duda atrapante, suave, tersa, como lo serían las nubes, una sensación que haría de nosotros mortales…sufrir solo por la existencia mundana llevadera.

Era tan atrayente la visión de su plano y terso pecho blanquecino solo interrumpido por aquellos dos rosados pezones casi imperceptibles y que sin embargo, ya mostraban reacción ante el cuidado brindado por aquel espectador, que aun en estas condiciones conservaba sus guanteletes negros, el mismo pudo ver sus pulgares trazar círculos en derredor de aquellos perfectos y bellos botones color cereza.

-Se…Se…Serena…chan…Serena chan… –La voz de un perdido Ash Ketchum pronuncio el nombre de la pequeña hermosura que relajada soltaba pequeños suspiros entre sus manos. Ahora era cuando veíamos más allá o mejor aún, algo más hermoso que ese pequeño cuerpo virginal, de ese capullo próximo a ser tomado, antes de florecer completamente; no era nada más ni menos que el hermoso rostro de Serena Yvonnie, en su versión más hermosa; como aquella pequeña a quien Ash conoció en aquel campamento hace tantos años.

El rostro de aquella pequeña Serena, siendo nublado por el placer naciente nos miraba con aquellos ojos aguamarinos, cristalino vitrales que parcialmente se nublaban debido a la perdida dentro de aquel nuevo placer salvaje. Sus mejillas enrojecidas de tono cereza resaltaban mientras un matiz más suave se difuminaba sobre su terso y redondeado rostro de angelito. Era tan hermosa ahora, quizá, más pura y radiante que nunca y aquellos risos amielados no hacían más que hacerla ver mucho más linda. Su corona de mechones semi-rubios desperdigados sobre las sábanas blancas nos ofrecía un lecho mucho más ameno y para complementar, no podía olvidar esos labios rosados mientras su pequeña boquita entreabierta exclamaba pequeños gemidos.

Acto seguido para coronar este gran cuadro, fue presenciar a un Ash semi vestido, sosteniendo y viéndose mutuamente con la joven Serena quienes como si fuese la máxima concepción de su amor, se apreciaban mutuamente. Al parecer, al mismo azabache se le había olvidado desvestirse para estar al lado de su pequeña amada. Le importo poco, solo…solo quería besarla, lamerla, degustarla. Fue entonces cuando pudimos admirar como ambos chocaban sus labios y dejaban que sus lenguas jugasen un rato mientras, hilos de saliva, de dulce saliva era compartida por ambos, para Ash le resultaba ser un fluido dulce; con gusto a pureza, a inocencia a punto de ser corrompida. Y le gustaba.

Tras apenas unos segundos que parecieron horas debido a la fantasía hecha realidad, la temperatura incremento gradualmente mientras el sudor, la esencia y el fluido que comenzaba manar de ambos…por decirlo así; la sensación de todo ese amor dirigido a su frágil y joven humanidad le impedía hacer algo más que solo continuar con sus acciones. En algún momento, sintió claramente el instinto llamarle, su hombría comenzaba a sufrir una erección. La respuesta era simple; quería penetrarla. Tomarla para sí mismo y para nadie más. Solo suya, solo de él.

-Sempai…semapi…te quiero…te quiero mucho… –Entre gemidos, aquella dulce niña de nombre Serena clamaba por su querido sempai, su superior, a falta de un término especifico, lo amaba, si…el amor verdadero no conoce edades ni prejuicios. Esta dulce pequeña amaba de verdad al chico que le robo el corazón aquel día de verano, ahora mismo…por él…haría y toleraría lo que fuese, lo que fuese…aun si eso implicaba…ofrecerle lo más puro y sagrado que poseía, su cuerpo virginal, sin embargo el joven que ahora mismo terminaba de lamer sus mejillas y parecía prestar atención a su cuello, estaba interesado también en su corazón, la perfección o algo cercano en la realidad; sería tenerla por completo, experimentar la dicha de tener su cuerpo físico y compartir con ella los sentimientos tan directos que tiene solo por ella, por esa niña.

-Serena…estas toda extasiada… –Él moreno exclamo totalmente cegado por la lujuria que lo consumía. Situación similar para la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Es...es...por ti…sempai…te amo…te amo mucho. ¡Mucho! –La niña sintió rozar el cielo…estaba siendo tocada y acariciada por las manos de su amado.

-Serena…me siento…excitado…tu…eres tan…tan hermosa… –El azabache se relamió los labios mientras se erguía sobre la pequeña, mientras esta tenía un claro perfecto cuadro del pecho del azabache, que aun oculto por su camisa de color oscuro, era sumamente atractivo para ella, sin embargo el escrutinio de la chiquilla continuo hasta llegar a la zona pélvica de su amante, fue entonces cuando miro aquel falo. La niña quedo pasmada cuando miro aquel palpitante miembro erguido, firme y listo para hacer su actuar. Ciertamente era tan grande que podría ser apenas posible de sostener por una mano de la chiquilla.

-Ash…Ash sempai…tu…tu pene. –Sería ingenuo pensar que tal niña pura y virginal no supiese al menos en un enfoque educativo, el nombre de los genitales masculino y femenino, después de todo…quien dice que esto es algo malo o tabú, vamos que incluso ahora mismo, este acto de amor sería considerado una herejía ante los ojos de la sociedad moderna. – ¿Serena…puedo…puedo hacerlo? –Aun cuando él tenía la capacidad física y mental para aprovecharse de ella, aun así, le pidió su permiso, quien sabe si para hacer su remordimiento menor o si en serio demostraba así su amor desmedido por aquella jovencita.

-Si…si…adelante. –Ella asintió entre ansiosa y desmedida pero algo nerviosa también. Algo le decía que debía de sentirse así.

-Descuida…será…por aquí. –Dijo el azabache mientras se colocaba de rodillas y tomaba las pequeñas piernas de la niña por sus tobillos.

-¿Eh…que…? –Serena tomo esto de forma inesperada. Y lo fue así cuando noto como el azabache levantaba sus piernas hasta curvar ligeramente su cuerpecito, entonces ella sitio una ola de vergüenza recorrer su rostro obligándola a expulsar un gran "Kya" cuando se percató de como Ash le miraba ahora; más bien donde tenía su mirada ahora.

-Me vas a disculpar…pero ansió esto… –Sin reparos y con la chica apenas percatándose de esto, el azabache froto las nalgas de la niña con su erecto pene mientras esta sentía aquel cálido y palpitante miembro manchar con sus secreciones aquellas pulcras posaderas, sin embargo; el asalto no se quedaría ahí, inmediatamente la agresión fue más allá al momento en que aquel falo atravesó la zona en medio de aquellos pequeño glúteos con pretensión. A estas alturas, las pretensiones del azabache fueron claras, iba a penetrarla, y no precisamente por su condición de virgen.

Serena luchaba contra las olas de embriagador placer que le consumía, perdía la noción de su alrededor, su cuerpo y sus sentidos se enfocaban apercibir solo el tren de sensaciones que asediaban su mente, prestar atención a cada una de ellas, percibir y memorizar dichas experiencias mientras las iba sintiendo una a una. Pronto, miro como el azabache al par de sostener su cuerpo en aquella postura, apresando sus tobillos entre sus manos de considerable tamaño, le resultaba bochornoso tener el falo de su sempai contra sus nalgas y al mismo tiempo la expresión pervertida y estúpida del mismo mientras ambos se miraban mutuamente.

Ash que apenas se contenía de tomar la chica, no podía evitar frotar su falo contra de Serena, ahora mismo; tenía la atención puesta sobre las plantas de los pequeños pies de la niña. En esta posición, inconscientemente el joven había dado al clavo con la perspectiva perfecta de su juvenil amor. Ver el rostro hermoso sonrojado de Serena, ver los dos erectos pezones rosados en su blanco y plano pecho, ver su hermoso y pequeño ombligo sobre su barriguita tersa y redondeada, ver su intimidad pura y sin rastro de corrupción; aquellos suaves labios tan cálidos y sensibles, aquellos pequeños glúteos redondos que se encontraban en la intimidad de aquel pequeño recinto y finalmente lo que saco de quicio al azabache por completo; aquellas plantas de esos piecitos desnudos, levantados hacia su vista, esas plantas tan suaves rosadas como dulces, de textura tan indescriptible, lo cierto es que no podía siquiera alcanzar a hacerlo ya que ocupaba la mayoría de su atención en tocar con sus pulgares la suave y parcialmente surcada piel de las plantas, desde el talón liso y redondo, pasando por el arco aun en formación de en medio hasta los dedos redondeados, pequeños y suaves, tan pequeños que le resultaban…fácil acariciarlos con solo su pulgar. Sin lugar a dudas era una sensación sabor a gloria. Era la máxima fantasía hecha realidad para el joven azabache.

Todo este escrutinio sobre Serena la hicieron sumirse en un extraño sentimiento de placer, distinto…algo que podría considerarse autocomplacencia, le gustaba ser objeto de toda esa atención y deseo por parte de su querido Sempai, le parecía claramente un obsesivo impulso afrodisiaco, si es que su juvenil y pura mente concebían tales ideas. Le excitaba ser vista de forma hipnótica por su sempai, le excitaba ser adoraba de esa manera. Todo le excitaba ahora mismo, incluso cuando Ash se acercó a sus pies y sin reparo alguno paso su lengua sobre la planta de uno de estos, un camino de saliva marcado desde el tobillo hasta la punta de sus dedos y una sensación al principio rugosa y cálida que fue seguida por una sensación húmeda, fría y un poco pegajosa. Serena sintió esta acción repetirse a continuación, sobre su otro pie, casi entre ambas acciones pudo percibir como el falo de su Ash se volvía más firme y rígido, mientras la temperatura estaba literalmente calentándole al trasero.

Serena sintió la emoción y el descargo en un gemido mucho más sonoro y bestial cuando instintivamente Ash comenzó a frotar y frotar su pene sobre las nalgas de la niña. A su vez, el azabache ahora perdía el control mientras lamia y relamía los pies de la niña. Por separado, o juntos, enfocándose en sus puentes, pasando a sus dedos…abarcando los empeines, talones y tobillos por igual, el azabache se emocionaba a cada lamida, cada prueba de piel era un dejo parcialmente salino que más allá de ser desagradable, solo le impulsaba a seguir lamiendo, besarlos…también se dio el lujo de darle ligeras mordidas o incluso el extremo de chupar los dedos uno a uno. Parecía un maniático, un loco obsesionado por los pies de aquella niña.

Al par de todo esto, el azabache apretaba su enviste no continuo contra las caderas de la niña. Serena se perdió entre los roses que el falo de Ash le brindaba así como las continuas muestras de deseo a sus pies, esto sumado al éxtasis extra que le provocaba la idea de ser deseada de tal forma, no hacían más que estimularla al punto de comenzar a humedecerse. Sempai era malo, se guardaba todo el placer para si mismo y apenas y la dejaba disfrutar…bueno, siempre podía pedirle que compartiese algo con ella, al fin y al cabo él estaba tan enamorado de ella como ella de él. Sin embargo para el azabache que se perdia en la lujuria, fue entonces cuando comenzo a sentir la necesidad de consumar aquel acto, aun antes de degustar a su compañera con el placer que ella merecia.

.

.

-Sempai… –Cualquier posible reacción preventiva que la chica hubiese intentado fue dejada de lado cuando en un súbito movimiento, ese falo de considerable tamaño ingreso sin ninguna o poca consideración por aquel pequeño y virginal orificio. La pequeña Serena lanzo un grito afligido y sin embargo sintió al mismo tiempo una sensación indescriptible que pudo relacionar con placer muy distante, lo que de verdad experimento al momento del estoque, fue un dolor autentico que le obligo a derramar lágrimas. Estaba ahí, algo detrás de aquellas sensación indescriptibles. Dolor, claro, había mucho de eso, sin embargo lo más lejos que pudo esperar fueron unos segundos mientras sentía como el dolor brevemente aumentar conforme aquella lanza se adentraba más en su intimidad, entonces percibió mucho más nítidamente una sensación de hormigueo y ligero cosquilleo que revolvía sus entrañas.

-¡Sempai! ¡Ahhh Senpai! –Serena gimió mientras la estocada comenzaba a retroceder para iniciar el segundo asalto.

-¡Serena…Serena…! –El azabache reacciono tarde tras notar el dolor y sufrimiento aun mayor que le provoco a la pequeña niña, más de lo que hubiera esperado.

-Ash…Ash…Ash… l –La pobre chiquilla derramo lagrimas mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro e intentaba inútilmente detener el flujo de lágrimas. –¡Duele…duele mucho…ahhh me duele!

-¡Serena no! ¡Yo…lo…lo siento! –Ash se detuvo en seco mientras miraba ahora lucido, el mal que habia hecho. Serena, su amada estaba llorando. Llorando por SU culpa.

.

.

/

.

.

Los ojos del azabache se abrieron en un rápido y veloz instante. De inmediato Ash salto hacia arriba dejando sus sabanas casi hasta el borde de la cama. El chico estaba agitado, tanto que incluso estaba sudando, hiperventilando y sin duda algún alterado. Sus ojos estaban nublados, quizá por el shock de haber despertado tan estrepitosamente. Ash miro para todos lados, en todas direcciones, lo que encontró, fue la imagen de la enfermería totalmente vacía, salvo él ahí presente. Estaba parcialmente oscuro, lo que indicaba que aún era de noche, posiblemente de madrugada. Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando al bajarse de la cama pudo apreciar en una ventana a lo lejos, que el cielo nocturno se estaba tiñendo con los primeros trazos del alba; lo que indicaba que pronto amanecería.

Ash camino hacia la ventana, pudo observar a lo lejos un prado libre junto al camino, pese a la ya breve oscuridad matinal parecía bastante fresco y perfecto para salir a caminar. El azabache puso su mano sobre el vidrio mientras observaba su propio reflejo sobreponerse en la vista del prado. No estaba seguro de cómo interpretar lo que sucedió, bueno…si había una forma de hacerlo. Que era un infeliz hijo de perra. El azabache lo medito un momento, su madre santa no tenía nada que ver en sus bizarras y profanas fantasías perversas. Entonces era un desgraciado infeliz, lo que fuera a fin de cuentas, era algo malo. Ese era el punto.

¿Cómo demonios…? –Ash miro su reflejo a los ojos. ¿Porque había caído tan bajo? ¿Por qué rayos, después de haber pactado con su demonio interior….este le había salido con tal descaro? ¿Por qué había soñado eso…ese sueño húmedo? Si, así fue; el azabache había soñado todo esto. Él fue el verdadero y único culpable, ningún demonio interno imaginado. Nada de tonterías. Solo él había hecho todo esto, solo el fue tan al límite de lo ruin para imaginar a Serena y a él en una situación tan perturbada, solo a él se le habría ocurrido imaginarse tomar a Serena, siendo una niña inocente y pura y luego corromperla de tal forma que era sin duda alguna despreciable.

.

.

-Serena… –La voz del azabache se escuchó siendo exclamado el nombre de aquella chica que Ash apreciaba, quizá más que alguna de sus anteriores compañeras, no por nada más especial que el sentimiento de amistad que le guardaba y el aprecio que tuvo para con ella desde que eran niños. La imagen de Serena siendo niña en ese entonces y lo feliz que fue al momento de volver al campamento junto con él, sumado a las experiencias de ambos jugando y forjando su amistad a partir de ese día. Los recuerdos del pasado pronto invadieron la mente del azabache mientras lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus cuencas. Eran bonitas experiencias y un maravilloso recuerdo el pasado…que ahora había sido usurpado por sus oscuros y perversos pensamientos, los cuales deformaron aquellas visiones para volverlas esas retorcidas y horrendas fantasías que lo cegaron, lo convirtieron en ese animal bruto y salvaje que había hecho….que había hecho eso…

.

.

Lagrimas se derramaron por las mejillas del azabache, su reflejo le imito, en su momento; cuando reacciono, quiso dirigir la atención a aquellas lágrimas, pero…entendió a que se debían: remordimiento. Se sentía mal, arrepentido…bajo la mirada al suelo, sin embargo; se detuvo a la altura de su entrepierna, debido a su estancia en la enfermería, se había quedado con su ropa tal cual había usado desde la tarde. Ahí pudo observar…la mancha en sus pantalones. Era de necios ignorarlo; era semen. Ash miro aquello y acto seguido, reprimiendo un grito se golpeó los genitales con su propio puño en un golpe descendente, Quizá, tan mal se sentía que hizo esto sin importarle el daño físico que de verdad se había auto infligido. ¿Así de arrepentido estaba…solo de soñarlo?

.

/

.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con normalidad. Los hermanos Meyer (Olvidémonos del apellido Lemon y quedémonos con este otro.) habían despertado muy bien, a gusto de poder descansar en una cama caliente, que sin restarle merito a sus sacos de dormir, eran mucho más cómodas. Al poco tiempo la pequeña Bonnie con su energía propia de la niñez se dirigió a su hermano a darle los buenos días.

.

.

-Hola hermanito. ¿Dormiste bien? –Pregunto la niña saltando en su cama.

-Ahhh ehh bueno…claro que si…si estoy bien Bonnie, dormí muy bien. –Clemont se estiro mientras regocijaba sobre la cama, mientras la niña saltaba hacia su cama de nuevo y de ahí bajaba al suelo para dirigirse a la cama de Serena.

-Serena…despierta, ya es de día. Ven, tenemos que preparar el desayuno. –Llamo la pequeña a un bulto de mantas que se encontraba en la cama contigua, con problemas consiguió que una mano saliese de ese bulto, la misma que meneo de lado a lado, al mismo tiempo que se hacía espacio libre del espacio para poder levantarse.

-Ehhh…ah si…si Bonnie, ya voy…ya voy…solo…dame unos minutos más. –Bonnie se topó con el bello rostro de Serena, en su peor día. Tan mal se veía, que la pequeña rubia la paso por enferma.

-Serena…pero que te paso…te ves…bueno…no te ves tan bonita hoy. –Bonnie exclamo. La razón era porque la joven e ilustre Serena, se encontraba con una ojeras tan grandes que parecían los lunares de un panda, a eso súmenle sus ojos desganados y faltos de ese brillo y frescura matinal y también, por el hecho de mostrarse algo pálida. No es que en serio estuviese enferma. Solo desvelada.

-Santo Arceus Serena. ¿Pero qué te paso? –Ahora fue el turno de Clemont de alterarse debido a al rostro de Serena.

-Me desvele…fue eso…si…fue eso. –Serena se excusó. Al momento de levantarse las sabanas, no pudo evitar despegar la vista de sus pies desnudos. Ella había pasado buena parte de la noche y madrugada, más que nada para poder comprender que de excitantes…? Si esa era la palabra adecuada…que tan atractivos le resultaba a Ash. Seria locura si les dijese lo que ella hizo esa noche…tocarse los pies, masajearlos…recorrer su anatomía de inicio a fin. Intentando hacer contorción para que estos pudieran estar más a su alcance visual e incluso… ¿tratar de besarlos? Lo que haya sido a fin de cuentas, logro un hecho fiable. En solo una noche, o menos de esta…Serena se había vuelto una hábil amante de sus propios pies. Algo que sumado a su nuevo instinto…de amor desmesurado a Ash, nacido tras aquella confesión que el chico le hizo estando dormido…seria el toque perfecto para lograr lo que la chica consideraría; el amor correspondido de su Ash.

-Bueno… –Los hermanos Meyer, se miraron y luego Bonnie paso la mano frente a la sonrisa ligera y perdida que su amiga había puesto, tras varios segundos, Serena reacciono y como su nada hubiese ocurrido; se levantó con renovado vigor, claro que este no le sacaría de su estado zombi debido al sueño, producido por su trasnoche.

-Bien…iremos a preparar el desayuno. ¿Vienes Bonnie? –Ella cuestiono a su amiga.

-Eh ¡Claro que iré Serena! –Bonnie se animó a seguirle. De inmediato las dos chicas tomaron sus vestimentas y antes de ir a la cocina del centro pokemon, fueron a los vestidores de las duchas a alistarse para un nuevo día, con el plus de que Serena tendría que ponerse radiante si pretendía ir a ver a su querido Ash. Después de todo, lo último que quería, era darle una mala impresión matinal como la que Bonnie y Clemont habían tenido.

.

.

/

.

.

Ash había llegado al centro pokemon tras una caminata madrugadora. Después de haber llorado por su auto-infligido golpe en su zona baja, reacciono con rabia, resultando así…que el azabache prefiriese salir a desfogar sus rabietas y frustraciones en una carrera para ejercitarse. Actividad que lo había tenido ocupado desde el alba hasta ahora, que la actividad en el centro pokemon estaba en marcha, aunque claro…por ser un centro de paso, digamos que solo eran sus amigos, la enfermera Joy y su Wuiglypuff.

La caminata le había despejado la mente, había servido también para desviar la energía condensada para así poder estar más agotado y llevar todo más amenamente posible. De cualquier forma ahora estaba más relajado, perlado en sudor pero relajado y quizá ambiento, bueno nada que una ducha previa al desayuno pudiera venir de buena mano. Así fue como Ash ingreso por una de las dos entradas alternas al complejo y se encontró a si mismo caminando de forma más amena por el pasillo principal rumbo a las regaderas. No sin antes ir a la máquina de jugos por un trago.

Por des fortuna. Su viaje a la máquina de bebidas cruzo camión con otro pasillo y justo en ese momento al llegar al cruce, tan distraído estaba en sus pensamiento que no pudo reaccionar cuando choco con alguien más. El choque fue tal que armo una confusión total en la percepción de nuestro} héroe, lo que solo le permitió tener la sensación de caída sumado al efecto de alguien aferrándose a él para evitar caerse. El peso de aquella persona lo llevo consigo, sin embargo y tardíamente el azabache despertó, lo que hizo que tomase a aquella persona en brazos para inmediato cambiar el ángulo de caída. Dicha acción solo fusiono a medias pues ambos; aquella persona y nuestro amigo cayeron de costado sobre el piso frio y liso del corredor, por fortuna dicha caída fue por menos…sin graves resultados.

.

.

-Eh…perdón…perdón…le juro que no le vi… a –Ash contesto con los ojos cerrados debido a la acción de haber caído y el pánico momentáneo que le llego. Sin embargo, la actitud de completo suplico cambio drásticamente a una de sorpresa abrumante cuando al abrir sus ojos para ver a esa persona, a quien había abrazado instintivamente; se topó de lleno con los ojos azul aguamarina de su querida amiga y motivo de sus constantes angustias; Serena Yvonne. Tan sorprendida y asustada como él podía estarlo.

.

.

Si esto no podía soñar más cliché para una anime ecchi. Ahora Ash, quien intentaba "serenarse" para evitar cualquier tipo de perversión, era ahora cuando la maldita suerte le abandonaba en una situación como la ahora presente. Tener a Serena fuertemente sujeta a si mismo por sus manos sobre su espalda, no ayudaba mucho que se diga. Menos poner esa cara de idiota fingiendo sorpresa, que la verdad…si estaba sorprendido y mucho.

La joven peliamielada no podía imaginar la suerte que tenia de iniciar el día de tal forma…aunque el hecho de estar en piyama y desalineada no ayudaba mucho a que luciera radiante. O a lo mejor sí, donde el azabache no quitaba esa cara de bobo. Sin embargo esto era tan inesperado para ambos. Tanto ella había deseado estar cerca de Ash y ahora mismo lo tenía prácticamente a un respiro de distancia. Un poco mas y habrían rozado sus labios.

.

.

-¡Ehh esto…eto…Se…se…Sere…Serena! –Ash estaba petrificado sin poder argumentar más. Serena por su parte no presentaba tantos tartamudeos, pero si mucho sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual iba en aumento.

-¡Ah…Ash…Ash! –La peliamielada atino a decirle.

-¡Ash! ¡Serena! ¿Chispas...están bien? –Bonnie que había ido detrás de Serena y por esto, había librado el enviste de Ash, quedo sorprendida y no tardo en preguntarles por su condición. Entonces miro a Serena a quien tenía de frente su rostro, mostrar algo de miedo por algo que vio en el rostro de Ash. –Serena. ¿Qué ocurre? –Bonnie pregunto mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué…pa…pasa? –Ash pudo articular esta pregunta. Bonnie le respondió en lugar de la ojiceleste.

-¡Ash! ¡Tu nariz! –Si. Así había sido. Bonnie señalo la nariz sangrante de Ash, la misma que aun con esa pequeña fíbula no había sanado completamente y aquella que la enfermera le advirtió; sangraría bajo mucho estrés…bueno gente… ¿Adivinen?

¿COMO NO TENER ESTRESS CON ESA SITUACION?

-Oh…no… –Ash se llevó dos dedos debajo de la nariz, toco, los separo para verlos, alcanzo a decir lo anterior y cayo rendido a su hemorragia.

-¡ASH! –Ambas chicas respondieron al unísono.

.

.

**Continuara**…

.

.

/

.

.

_Y bien queridos lectores hasta aquí llega esta continuación. Espero que haya sido de su agrado o al menos de u tolerancia. Les recuerdo antes de hacer algo, que la historia está marcada con la más alta restricción de edad y que de ser así, tomen a consideración que lo narrado aquí sigue siendo fantasía y ficción, lejos de cualquier posibilidad de realidad alguna. No me responsabilizo por perturbar mentes demasiado suaves._

_Sé que algunos esperaban continuación desde hace mucho tiempo y que no han dejado la atención sobre este trabajo hasta haber leído la actualización. Bien aquí esta, no es muy extensa pero es algo. Honestamente podría haber sido más extensa pero creo que perdería la fuerza entre las situaciones que podrían considerarse innecesarias por su detalle de narrativa, sin embargo resultab importantes para la continuación de la historia._

_Como detalle a resaltar, el lemon o intento de lemon sigue siendo muy superficial, pero aun necesito templar ese detalle, recuerden que no soy tan diestro en este género. Así que sus comentarios serán importantes en esta ocasión. ¿Qué tan directo o indirecto soy al narrar estas acciones? Personalmente creo que una subida de volumen no estaría mal, pero quiero ser precavido. Por otro lado, el título del capítulo es algo cínico. Los que hayan leído la obra del señor Vlademir Nabokov, podrían tener derecho a echarlo en cara, pero vamos despacio. Si creen que fue un exceso lo acontecido en esta continuación. Entonces tendré que pensar seriamente en el siguiente capítulo, donde la subida de tono está garantizada y no lo digo por seguir siendo la FANTASIA en esta historia. No, ahí ya hablaríamos de realidad autentica. Asi es, el próximo desliz puede no no…se un encuentro real._

_Sin embargo…de momento me tomare un descanso bien merecido, la verdad podría empezar a escribir de nuevo pero quisiera tomar un respiro aunque no lo merezca del todo. Además, aprovecharía tal lapso de tiempo para hacer portadas para mis fics y eso implicaría dibujos nuevos en mi Devianart, que suerte…ya tiene medio año de abandono. Bueno, eso sería todos queridos lectores, amigos y colegas. Puede que este ritmo de subidas no se mantenga mucho tiempo, igual debo de ver asuntos ajenos. Por cierto, hace poco recibí una oferta de trabajo muy buena, esperemos se me cumpla, así podre iniciar el año con un buen trabajo, aunque eso implique adaptarse al ritmo de este. Una vez logrado volver lo más rápido posible. Pero…de mientras todavía daré lata por un tiempecillo por aquí. _

_Ahora si, de mismo modo que ustedes esperaron por esta continuación…espero pacientemente por sus opiniones y dudas, ya si quieren hacerme una pregunta directamente o alguna otra sugerencia o incluso una petición, siempre pueden hacerlo por mensaje privado. Recuerden, estaré por aquí un tiempecillo y sirve que comienzo a leer el montón de fics que me han invitado a leer y que eh visto, así que no se sorprendan de verme en los comentarios de algunos fics del vecindario. __. _

_._

_._

_Les narro Metal Warrion quien les desea a todos un buen inicio de año._

_Manténganse firmes._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fetiches: Lolita –Primera parte**_

_**Escrito por Metal Warrion 190, el 30 de diciembre de 2015**_

_**Revisión y edición final realizada por Metal Warrion 190, el 5 de enero del 2016**_


End file.
